Not Just Oz Anymore
by Lexinator
Summary: Oz discovers the family that he's lost. Buffy's still on the run from her past. And everyones favorite slayer has a plan for Ron. HPBtVS
1. Home

There Sure Are A Lot of You  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss is the God of Buffy, while Rowling stakes her claim on the Hogwarts crew. I'm just playing with their masterpieces for a bit. So no one sue me. I'm too funny.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, so if it sucks, tell me. I'm all for constructive criticism, and I think I can handle some flames. Please review, especially if you like it. Also, I've decided that after all that happened in season 2, Xander is going to have a small change of heart towards Angel.  
  
Spoilers: For Buffy, it's the summer before their Senior year, Buffy is still nowhere to be found. For HP, Ginny has graduated, and The Golden Trio has been out of Hogwarts for a year.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny was going to be sick, horribly and utterly sick. Hermione had insisted that they take a plane to America. "It's something everyone should be experience. The muggles out did themselves with this inventions," Hermione had said while convincing Harry, Ron and Ginny to take the flight to New York, where they would board another to Los Angeles. Ginny noticed, angrily, that Hermione made no mention to motion sickness. 'Probably because she doesn't suffer from it,' Ginny thought bitterly. Infact she seemed to be the only one of their group feeling the slightest discomfort.  
  
Ron snored loudly to the right of Ginny, drool was trailing down the side of his mouth, and every so often he would mumble something about "the spiders." Facing towards her, was Hermione, with her nose stuck in a book. It was "Lord of the Flies" from what Ginny could see. 'That's reassuring, reading a book about a plane crash, while flying!' Harry sat next to Hermione, looking out the window beside him, his eyes wide in awe. 'Just like a little boy,' Ginny noted.   
  
The plane hit another patch of turbulence, startling Ron out of his slumber. Ginny, once again was thankful for the fact she had an aisle seat, as she rushed to the bathroom. For the third time. Ginny was going to kill Hermione. Even if they were already on the second leg of their flight, and would be landing in LAX in about an hour, she would have the other girls head.   
  
"Bloody wonderful way to start the summer," Ginny mumbled to herself, her head hanging over the toilet. "Once I get my wand out of my bag…" she threatened to no one. The plane shook again, and Ginny lurched forward, seeing her lunch for the fifth time today.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Somehow, Ginny had made it through the flight, and was now safely standing on solid ground, at the baggage claim of the Los Angeles Airport. The others already had theirs, and were waiting on Ginny. 'If my luggage was lost, I'm taking Hermione's. We're the same size anyway.'   
  
Contrary to what many had thought, Ginny never grew to be as tall as Ron. At 5'8" she stood at a fairly average height, and a fairly average weight. But her flaming red hair, that framed her pretty face and stunning blue eyes, Ginny was quite more than fairly average. Not that she would ever admit to it.   
  
Finally, she spotted her dark green luggage, and she grabbed them off the conveyor belt.   
  
"Okay, we're ready. Oh, I can't wait to do everything I've planned out for us," Hermione was more than a little excited about the trip.  
  
"Hermione, can't we just play this by ear? Just because you've had your entire life planned out since you were three, doesn't mean the rest of us feel the same way," Ron said, still cranky from being woken out of his nap.  
  
"Actually, Ronald," Hermione began, clearly hurt by Ron's words, "what I have planned out might interest you. But if you'd rather go to the clubs of L.A. than visit a hellmouth, who am I to stop you." Ron was speechless, the shock of what she said was taking its toll. Harry, however, was fully capable of speech.  
  
"A Hellmouth? Hermione, you're joking right? Hellmouth's are the homes to-"  
  
"Demons, vampires, zombies, succibi. Yes Harry, I know. And I think we have an amazing opportunity here. You want to be an auror, you're in training for it. Why not test some of you skills on the creatures we find? And with Ginny out of school, now is the perfect time. So, are you in?"  
  
"I am," Ginny said, and Ron turned to her, once again in shock. "What? I want to be an auror too Ron, or did you forget that. Hermione is right, as usual, this is a once in a lifetime chance. I'm not letting it slip away."  
  
Ron was dumfounded, "B-but Ginny, you can't. Your only just out of school. You can't possibly know how to defend yourself-"  
  
"I don't know how to defend myself? How funny you say that when I distinctly remember going head-to-head with Lucius Malfoy, during the final battle between Harry and Voldemort, and winning. So, tell me, Ronald, why can't I defend myself?" Ginny was outraged, this much was obvious. While Ron was once again speechless, which seemed to be the theme of the day. Harry was highly amused by the whole scene, and was finding it very hard not laugh at the bewilderment of his best mate.   
  
"Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, do I have to remind you that we are in a public muggle area, and such conversations are better left to more secluded places," Harry spoke with an amused tone. "Now, after to listening to the three of you I must say I agree with Hermione and Ginny. The hellmouth will just be one more adventure for the Golden Tr-ahh Quartet, as it now seems."   
  
Hermione was beaming, "Thank you, Harry. Now we'll just rent a car and be on our way to Sunnydale."  
  
"Sunny-what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sunnydale, Ron. The town on which the hellmouth is located. Do you ever listen?"  
  
"Do you ever shut-up?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Normally, Ginny would have laughed at the familiar banter between Hermione and her brother. Though right now her mind was else where, once Hermione had said they were going to Sunnydale something inside Ginny twitched. A longing she had felt her entire life seemed to quiet ever so slightly. Her change in attitude did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Ginny? Gin, what's the matter?" Harry asked, walking beside the red haired girl.  
  
"I don't know Harry, but I have a strange feeling we're about to get a lot more than we bargained for," she replied looking into his concerned green eyes.  
  
"Don't I know it, another two hours with the bickering duo," he joked, trying to get a laugh out of Ginny. He succeeded.   
  
"Oh Harry," Ginny playfully slapped him on the arm. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure it would be dreadfully boring."  
  
"And, Merlin forbid, not life threatening."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"This is Sunnydale? 'Mione are you sure you've got the right place? If I didn't know any better I'd think I was back on Privet Drive," Harry asked as they stood by the car, staring at a street that looked like something out of "Leave It to Beaver."   
  
"Yes this is exactly what we're looking for," Hermione started, "I did research on Sunnydale before we came here. This place, though appearing to be an everyday suburb, is one of the most dangerous places on earth. The people living here don't even know it. The amount of 'wild dogs' and 'gangs on PCP here are uncanny."  
  
"And the people living here just ignore it?" Ron was astonished. "All these attacks and deaths, and no one does a damn thing?"  
  
"That's the interesting part Ron, over the past two years, the demonic activity seems to have gone down. It's still above the normal standards, but it would appear that someone has been fighting to forces of darkness surround Sunnydale."  
  
"Like a slayer?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Don't be silly, Gin. Everyone knows that slayers a just myths. Tall tales to help the kiddies get to sleep," Ron said in a condescending tone.  
  
"Yes, if anything, there is probably a group of wizards here, defending the Hellmouth. I hoped that we could find, and possibly assist these people," Hermione said, gazing at the setting sun behind them, "At any rate, it's getting dark, which means that vampires could be out at any second."  
  
"I have a question," Harry began, looking to Hermione, "what's a slayer?"  
  
"Oh, that's right, you were in the infirmary when went over it in our sixth year. A slayer is supposedly a young girl, usually fifteen or sixteen, chosen by the 'Powers' to fight vampires, demons, and any other supernatural force threatening the world. She has increased strength, speed, and heightened senses. They are suppose to have very short life spans. As Ron said, however, slayers are just myths."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that," a voice spoke from behind the four, and the spun around to see how it was addressing them. There stood three teenagers, a little bit younger than the four wizards. Each held a wooden stake, and the girl who addressed them also carried a bottle of what appeared to be Holy water. She had red hair that could rival Ron and Ginny's any day of the week, and a very cold stare. On either side of her was a boy. To the left a tall brunette with chocolate eyes, and a very goofy smile. On her right was a shorter boy with dyed black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. They were a very odd group.  
  
Hermione stuttered out a response, "A-a-are you the S-slayer?"  
  
The red-head's shoulders slumped, and her eyes became much softer as she bowed her head, "No, just a bad substitute until she gets back." The boy with the spiky black hair turned to the girl and put his arms around her.  
  
"She'll be back, Will, don't you worry, she's gonna be back."  
  
"It's been two weeks Oz. I hoped by the time I was out of the wheel chair, she'd be home. Oz, what if she doesn't come home," the girl, Will, started to cry, and she through her head into the boy's, Oz's, shoulder.  
  
The other boy looked incredibly uncomfortable, and like he needed a hug as well. He shifted his weight form one foot to the other until he noticed that there were still other people there. "Hi," he said, "I'm Xander, and that's Oz and Willow makin with the hugs next to me."  
  
Ron smiled to the other teen, "Hey there mate, I'm Ron, and this is Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, my sister. I'm sorry if this isn't an appropriate time, but did you guys mentions something about the slayer?"  
  
Willow sniffed, and turned back to the others, "Yes, we know her. She was here, but then, then she left. That was two weeks ago, we don't know when she's coming home." Willow once again broke into tears.  
  
"I'm very sorry," Harry offered, feeling sympathetic to the girl who clearly missed her friend.  
  
"I thought the slayer was a myth, everything that we've been taught says that she doesn't exist. I can't believe this. The books, I've read books. I'm so confused," and Hermione was indeed, very confused.  
  
"Lord forbid, Hermione, that the books are wrong," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Willow looked at them again, this time curiosity showing in her eyes, "How do you guys know about all this? We heard you before, how do you know about vampires and demons, and why were you taught about this stuff?"  
  
"Oh boy," Ginny breathed, looking from one friend to the next. 'Do we tell them the truth, they clearly aren't wizards, but they don't seem very muggle like anyway.'  
  
"Who wants to take this one?" Ron asked looking at his friends.  
  
"I'll do it," Ginny said, cutting off Harry as he opened his mouth to talk, "No reason for Harry to do everything," Harry smiled gratefully at her. "To make this long story as short as possible, we're wizards. Magic is real, not everyone can do it, but we can. We've come to the Hellmouth to help fight the evil here. At least for the summer, that is."  
  
"Oh, we already knew magic was real," Oz spoke to the group. "Willow here knows a bit herself.  
  
"You do magic?" Hermione asked the girl. Willow nodded back meekly.  
  
"Not much, in fact, the last spell I tried didn't work."  
  
"What was it?" Harry asked Willow.  
  
"A soul restoration spell for a vampire."  
  
"A WHAT??" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Did I do something bad?" Willow asked, a little put off by Hermione's out burst.  
  
"Of course not, baby, I'm sure she's just a little surprised that you could do that," Oz said softly petting the girls hair. The boyfriend/girlfriend vibes were going strong between the two.  
  
"Yes, I am very surprised. But you must realize that the spell you attempted was dark magic. Why on earth, Willow, would you want to restore a vampire's soul?" Hermione once again questioned.  
  
"He was our friend, and he lost his soul, because…well um, just because, and well we wanted to give it back, since he was doing bad things again. Angelus was hurting people, he killed Ms. Calendar, and Buffy wanted Angel back. So, so I found the spell the Ms. Calendar's tribe used to curse Angelus the first time, but it didn't work. We tried it twice, but the first time Drusilla came and killed Kendra, the police thought Buffy did it, even though she did it. Some vampire pushed a bookcase on me, so I couldn't walk for awhile. The second time I tried the spell was in the hospital, no one wanted me to do it, but I had to. I just had to for Buffy!" Willow broke into tears again, and Oz wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. We know you had to, it's not your fault it didn't work. Buffy probably already killed Angel before you completed the spell," Oz mumbled softly into Willow's ear.   
  
"You mean you finished the spell?" Harry asked the crying girl.  
  
Willow nodded back to him, "But I don't think it worked, if it had, Buffy wouldn't have had to kill Angel."  
  
"I don't know why this Buffy had to kill Angel, but if you completed the spell, then it worked," Hermione spoke, thinking along the lines of Harry. "If I look over the spell you used, I can tell you for sure."  
  
"Wait a second," Xander said, things clicking into place in his mind, "If what you're saying is true, then that means Buffy killed Angel after he had his soul. That Buffy sent the man she loved, to Hell."  
  
For the three there who knew Buffy and Angel, this realization was crushing. It made sense now, why Buffy had left. 'Who wouldn't in her situation,' Oz thought to himself, 'If I was in the position with Willow, I would have fled the country.' The other four teens, however, did not understand the magnitude of this epiphany. One of the four did know something, and it was reassuring to him at all.  
  
"You said Angelus, and you were talking about soul restorations for vampires," Ron alleged, the wheels of his mind turning, "Oh my god! You were going to restore the soul of one of the most infamous vampires there ever was?! Does the Scourge of Europe ring any bells? Are you all out of your sodding minds? Hold on, you also said Drusilla, oh no, if she was here, that means William the Bloody couldn't have been too far off!"  
  
"You know Angel?" Willow asked looking at the raving lunatic of a boy.  
  
"I know OF Angelus, yes. Personally? I have never had the pleasure." Ron spat the last word out.   
  
"That's not fair man, he's an alright dude as long as he has a soul," Oz countered, with Willow, nodding her head furiously beside him.  
  
"I didn't like him too much when I first met him, but after everything. After seeing the real Angelus, I miss Angel. And the scary way he would just pop out of nowhere. He made Buffy happy, and he saved my ass a couple of times along the way. Whatever you have read about Dead-boy, should be left in the books. He was a good man, and tried like hell to make amends for all the evil he did. After getting the smallest bit of happiness for all his grief, his soul gets taken away. It wasn't fair."  
  
"You're right, I don't know the bloke, but I can tell he was friend to you all. I am sorry for your losses, of both Angelus, and this girl Buffy. I can't say if I met the guy I would be all warm and fuzzy to him, but at least now I'd be civil," Ron said, his eyes once again back to their kind gaze.   
  
Ginny was on the verge of tears herself, the boy, Xander had spoke so forcefully, and Willow was full of emotion. The feelings here were very contagious, even the quiet one, Oz showed a world of pain through his eyes. Oz, he was very intriguing to Ginny all on his own. She couldn't put her finger on it just yet, but whenever he looked over to her, something burned deep inside. The longing she felt had gone astray, hopefully for good.  
  
Oz himself was captivated by Ginny, the other red headed girl here. It wasn't the same way Willow had last year. No, this was very different. The sadness that had kept him quiet since he was little was melting away. Something about this girl made him feel that finally, he was home. 


	2. Meeting Daniel

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. As unfortunate as that may seem. Maybe if I could just own Oz, think Joss would mind?   
  
A/N: Sorry for the grammatical mistakes in the first chapter. I don't have a beta, so I'm pretty much working blind here.   
  
Spoilers: Same deal, summer before Season 3 for Buffy. And school is over for the HP gang, as Ginny just ended her 7th year.  
  
To the Reviewers: I'm completely grateful to those who reviewed. I've been really nervous about actually doing this, you know writing fan fic. Anyways, one of you wanted to know of Oz and Ginny were siblings or they were going to be paired, I hope this next chapter helps a bit.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After all that had happened, Willow, Oz and Xander decided to put patrolling off till the next day. Willow also invited Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny over to her house. As usual the Rosenberg's were out of town on business. Willow was once again very happy that her parents were rarely around.  
  
The group settled down in the living room, Oz sitting down in a chair with Willow on his lap, Ginny on a chair by herself, Harry, Ron and Hermione all on a couch, and Xander sitting on the floor. They were all quiet for several minutes, each risking glances at one another. Ginny and Oz seemed to be glancing at each other the most.  
  
"Can I get anyone anything? I have orange juice, some soda, and bottled water," Willow said getting off of her boyfriend, and desperately hoping to break the awkward silence.  
  
"I'd like a water if that's okay with you," Hermione said. Willow nodded to her.  
  
"Bring me my juice woman!"   
  
"Shut up, Xander"  
  
"Yes, Willow," Xander said with a small smile, "Please, bring me my juice woman."  
  
"Okay, anything else?" Willow asked. After receiving her answers she went to the kitchen to get 3 bottles of water (the Trio), 2 cokes (Oz and Ginny), and 2 glasses of orange juice for Xander and herself. The quiet once again resumed, but for about half a second.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?" Ginny asked Oz who was seated to her right.  
  
"I don't think we so, but I feel like we've met before," Oz replied in his usual monotone voice. The only thing that would give away his feelings were his eyes, which were full of curiosity at the moment.  
  
"Have you lived here your whole life?"  
  
"That's a good question, I was adopted when I was three. And I can't remember a thing about my real parents."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny said, having no idea what it must be like to be adopted.  
  
"It's okay, there's only one thing that really bothers me about the whole thing. My adopted name is Daniel Osbourne, but if I'm adopted, then my last name isn't Osbourne. So, I'm not Oz, y'know?"  
  
Ron cut in before Ginny could speak again, "Is your first name really Daniel?"  
  
"Yup," Oz said with a nod of the head, as Willow walked back in with the drinks, "that's what the 'rents said anyway."  
  
"Do you have any idea what your last name really is?" Ron once again questioned.  
  
"Not a clue. What's with the questions anyway, not the I mind, but it's a bit odd."  
  
"Well I don't really know if I should say right now," Ron said, looking from Ginny to Oz, "I'll need to speak to my parents before I'm certain."  
  
"What's going on?" Willow asked, after giving everyone their drinks and settling back onto Oz's lap.   
  
"Just talking about my being adopted," Oz replied, leaning his face into his drink, so the bubbles could hit his face. To his right, Ginny was doing the same, but Ron and Hermione were the only ones to notice this.  
  
"How'd that come up?" Willow asked, a bit astounded by her boyfriends openness to such a private subject.  
  
"I believe, that is my fault," Ginny spoke to the left of Willow, "for some reason I felt like I had met Oz before, and I asked him if he was originally from Sunnydale."  
  
"Oh," Willow was beginning to get uncomfortable, the glances between Oz and Ginny had not gone unnoticed by Willow. Her insecurities were getting the best of her, as she looked over to Ginny. The girl was certainly beautiful, there was no way Willow could compete with her. 'He must have a thing for red heads,' Willow thought to herself.  
  
Ron saw the emotions pouring over the girl's face, and knew exactly what was causing it. He wasn't as dense as he liked to let on. "Willow, you wouldn't happen to have a fire place, would you?"   
  
"Yes, it's right here behind me, why?" she was quite curious as to what he might need with a fire place in July.  
  
"Just going to give a shout to my parents, got a question or two for them," he said. At the three less-than-magical teens confusion, Hermione opted a more satisfying answer.  
  
"It's the wizarding equivalent to a telephone," a series of 'ahh's' went around.   
  
Ron grabbed a jar of powder out of one of his bags and went to the fire place. With a few quick spells a fire was roaring in the Rosenberg's house. Throwing a pinch of the powder into the fire he called into the now green flames, "The Burrow."  
  
After a few seconds a head popped out of the fire place, looking a bit confused at first, but then he saw Ron, and he smiled, "Ronniekins!"  
  
"George," Ron greeted the floating head.  
  
"No, Fred," the head argued back  
  
"Oh whatever! Go get me mum or dad, it's urgent," Ron said in a stern tone to his brother, which ever brother it was. The head left, supposedly in search for the boys' parents.  
  
"That was interesting," Oz mumbled to the group behind the fire place.  
  
"I would imagine, it's about to get a lot more interesting," Hermione said, eyeing Ron, and throwing a worried look to Harry.  
  
"Indeed," Harry agreed. Another head, a woman this time popped into the fireplace, with a warm smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Oh Ron! I see you've made it to the States safely, I can only imagine how. Muggle transportation, and such nonsense. How is Hermione? And Harry and Ginny? Everyone alright?"  
  
"Everyone's fine mum," Ron said, already exasperated with his mother, "In fact we've met some very interesting people. We thought they were muggles at first, since they clearly aren't wizards. It seems, however, that they know the Slayer."  
  
"Ron, don't be silly. The Slayer is only a myth, I used to tell you stories of her to get you to sleep at night. The nightmare's you used to have about vampires!"  
  
"Yes, I remember. But from what I've heard, the Slayer is quite real. She used to reside in the very town I'm in. She was friends with the girl whose house we're at right now," Ron insisted.  
  
"Are you sure, Ronald?" His mother questioned.  
  
"Quite sure mum. She seems to have run away," Ron went on to tell his mother all that he new of the circumstances surrounding the slayers disappearance. Willow had filled them all in on the way to her house, after she had calmed down. "I feel it is our duty to see that she returns to her home. Her friends are very worried for her well being. A locating spell should do it."  
  
"Well, that seems like a very noble thing of you to do. I'm sure her friends will appreciate the effort. Oh, her mother must be in a right awful state, her daughter running off like that," Ron's mother made a few clicking noises, showing her disapproval.  
  
"Mum, that's not the only reason I've contacted you," Ron said rather seriously.  
  
"What is it, dear?" Ron's voice became very low, so low that no one but his mother could hear him. Various emotions played across her face as Ron spoke, sadness being the most predominant. "A-are you sure," his mother asked rather shakily. Ron mumbled something back in the same low voice. "Where is he?" her voice was now pressing. Ron answered quietly and jerked his head behind him, towards the group.   
  
"Ron! Mother! I've had quite enough, I am part of this family as well, and I demand to know what you two are going on about," Ginny was angered. Her eyes flashing emotion.  
  
"Ginny, please, calm down. And you're right, you are part of this family, and as soon as I get this fireplace hooked up to the Floo network, your father and I will be over to explain the situation," their mother addressed Ginny softly, not trusting her voice. "Now I'll leave you all to your business, and will hopefully being seeing you in a bit. Thank you, Ronald, thank you very much."  
  
Ron smile to his mother, "Not a problem, mum. Love you." With that her head disappeared from the fire place, and Ron put the fire out, shooting a stream of water out of his wand. Willow could be heard mumbling "cool" as he did it. He moved back to his seat next to Hermione, acting as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Oh, don't be such an arse Ron, what did you and mum talk about?" Ginny questioned rolling her eyes at her brother.  
  
"You heard her Gin, we will discuss it when her and Dad arrive. I hope I'm not imposing, Willow. It's a bit of a family crisis, you see," Ron said to Willow, trying hard to ignore his younger sister.  
  
"Oh, it's fine. I have to admit I'm a little curious as to what could be so urgent. But I understand that it's private. You and your family are more than welcome in my house. "  
  
Ron tried to suppress a laugh, "Yes, I suppose we are," he said eyeing Oz once more.   
  
The act wasn't lost on the werewolf. He had been paying very close attention to everything that was going on. And with his enhanced hearing from being part wolf, Oz had heard snippets of Ron's conversation with his mother. 'If I heard what I think I heard, then things are going to get a lot more interesting… again.'  
  
"So how bout while we're waiting we get to know each other better," Xander offered, looking right at Hermione when he said this, "you guys have already know of Buffy, so it's your turn. And we want juicy tidbits."  
  
"I second the motion," Willow said with a smirk.  
  
"Third," Oz agreed, glancing once again a Ginny.  
  
"Motion moved," Xander was in perfect step with his friends, "So, which of you is gonna start us off?" The four wizards looked at each other nervously, none really eager to tell their life story. Eventually, after a lot of shrugs and eyebrow risings between the quartet, Ginny let out I sigh.  
  
"Fine, I'll start," Ginny gave in, "not that it'll be very interesting."  
  
"Nonsense," Oz remarked with a comforting smile, "I'm sure it's gonna be great."  
  
With an identical smile Ginny replied, "Thank you, Oz," then shaking her head she started her story. Her whole story, growing up in a large wizarding family, having only brothers, starting school at Hogwarts (Willow mumbled about wanting to go), her adventure with Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. Once she had gotten through the final battle in her sixth year, all that was left was her last year at school. "Once Harry left, everything settled down, no more Voldemort, no more Death Eaters, just school, and Quidditch. Even the Slytherins were on their best behavior. I hated it."  
  
The Scoobs just looked at her in astonishment, Xander's mouth was practically on the floor, Willow was gawking at Harry, while Oz was smiling at Ginny with a look that could only be described as pride.  
  
"So, I guess Ginny pretty much covered everything, huh?" Oz asked, looking, for what seemed to be the first time, at the other three wizards.  
  
"Yes, she did, with the exception of the more personal areas of our lives, she covered everything. I am assuming however, that you want to know the more personal areas of our lives?" Hermione replied, the last part of her statement was delivered to Xander, who was now guiltily smiling at the bushy haired witch.  
  
"Xander, not that it isn't adorable when you flirt, but don't you have a girlfriend running on a beach somewhere?" Hermione looked a little let down by Willow's question, but Xander was quick to reply.  
  
"You're joking, right? Cordy? Did you really think her and I were gonna last?" he asked, his eyebrow slightly raised at his friend, "Her and I ended it before she left for her family vacation."  
  
"Oh Xan, I'm sorry, why didn't you say anything?" Xander shrugged to Willow's question.  
  
"Guess I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Cordelia and I weren't that serious. You knew it, Buffy knew it, I think Giles even had a hunch," he replied, shaking his head, "Anyway, we're not discussing my personal life, we're discussing Hermione's," Xander added with a smirk.  
  
"Well, umm, where should I start. I guess in my fourth year-" Hermione was cut off when two very muddled up red heads fell in from Willow's fireplace. One appeared to be Ron and Ginny's mother, while the other was an older male, both with red hair just like their children, he was most certainly the pair's father. Both dusted them selves off and turned to the other seven people in the living room.  
  
"Ronald and Virginia Weasley, just don't sit there, come give your father and I a hug," their mother. Both children obliged to their parents' request, as did Harry and Hermione, after receiving pointed looks from Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Now that that's settled," said the taller, balding Weasley, "I'd say it's about time I meet my other son." 


	3. More Than We Bargained For

Disclaimer: Yea, yea, yea. So what if I don't own anything? Least you could do is let me pretend for a little while. Oh wait, that's what I'm doing now! Sweet! Whedon and Rowling are the Gods, I'm just reworking the Bible to fit my needs.   
  
A/N: New Chapter, no one kill me for where I left off the last time. If I didn't stop there, I would've had the whole story written out, and it was only the second chapter! Please read and review, I find that I rather enjoy getting your reviews.   
  
K. McKenzie- yes Buffy will be back, probably not this chapter, but hopefully soon.. I like her better when she isn't moping too. Which she won't be doing much of.   
  
Malli- Is someone sharing secret info with you about my pairings? Oh well I'll give you a hint towards one of my others; Ron likes bad girls.  
  
MegCat06- Oz actually does have red hair, he just dyes it a lot. I'm please you're enjoying the fic.  
  
Bluie Twilight Star- You make perfect sense, don't worry. And I did rush it a bit. It's my first story and all, so everything's pouring out rather fast. And the deal with Ron, well it was the soda bubbles in the second chapter, along with their eyes that did it for him. Maybe this next chapter will help some. Plus, Ron always jumps to conclusions.  
  
  
  
Kate- Thank you very much for your review, as I said before, I did go quite fast. I'm working on it.  
  
Thanks to all the other reviewers, you guys kick ass! And I've taken everything into consideration, which hopefully shows in this next chapter.  
  
One more thing, I'm horrible with coming with the names of spells and the like, so everything you read in the next chap, is pure B.S. (and I don't mean Buffy/Spike). ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
It was chaos, pure and utter chaos, Hermione was choking at what Arthur had said, while Harry was standing with his mouth agape, looking rather foolish. Ginny and Oz, while both rather amazed, were staring at each other, seemingly coming to the same conclusion. They were brother and sister. As for Willow and Xander, well they were just rather confused.  
  
"Arthur, dear, don't you think you could have gone about this in a lighter matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked of her husband.  
  
"No use beating around the bush, Molly. From what you said, Ron seemed certain that this boy, Oz, was indeed our Daniel. It's been over fifteen years, there's no use being 'light' about things," Arthur responded, looking from Xander to Oz, then quickly to Willow, then once again settled on Oz. "You were right, Ron, he does bare a rather close resemblance to your Uncle Winston, doesn't he love?" Arthur turned to his wife, to find her welling up in tears at the sight of Oz.  
  
Oz had to admit he was usually a calm and quiet man, but the looks he was getting from these two people, claiming to be his parents, had downright startled him. Looking to Ginny for some sort of comfort, she could only offer him a shrug and a soft smile. 'Funny,' Oz thought to himself, 'I've known her for about two hours, maybe three, and I'm already treating her like she's my sister. I was even before her -our- parents arrived.' Oz then looked to his girlfriend, to find Willow gawking at him, and then Ginny. Her mouth suddenly snapped shut, and her face became much more determined.  
  
"No," Willow stated in a definite matter.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron sputtered out, a bit taken back by this girl whom he thought to be very quiet.  
  
"You heard me," Willow accused, "I said no. I like to think I've been pretty understanding about things so far. I don't question when you guys talk of the slayer, we saw you out in the daylight, and you all appeared to be nice people. I bring you to my house, hoping that I have made a few allies in the fight against darkness. I let you use my fireplace to contact your parents, but this? No, I won't just stand here and go with it, just because you think my boyfriend is your 'long lost son.' Either give me proof, or get the hell out of my house."  
  
"I tend to agree with my friend here," Xander said, moving from his seat to stand next to Willow, "We heard your stories, we saw Ron here work some mojo with the fireplace, but before you go claiming that Oz is yours, I'd like some fact. Now, make with it, or I'll feed you all to a vampire." They had to be stronger now, Xander new that. Buffy wasn't here to protect them, so they had to protect themselves. 'I've already screwed this up,' Xander thought, ' Buff wouldn't have trusted them off the back. Face it Harris, your just a sucker for a pretty face. Did you learn nothing from the substitute from hell?' He chanced another look at Hermione, who was also looking at him.  
  
"Forgive me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Hermione started, as she slowly dragged her eyes away from Xander, "but I must agree with them too." Molly looked like she was going to die from shock. "We barged in on their lives, without much of an explanation, and now we just expect them to accept that their friend has a whole other family? A whole other life? That's not very understanding on our part."  
  
"It's proof they want," Hermione continued, "so it's proof we'll give them. There is a potion for such situations, as there is for almost anyone situation one can find themselves in. It's called a Paternity potion. I have with me all the ingredients needed for the initial mixture, and if I could get a hair sample from each parent, and one from supposed child, we will have our answer. Once the hairs are added, there is an instantaneous reaction. If the potion turns blue, we have one more Weasley on our hands. If red, well, then we'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." Hermione directed that last part to Willow and Xander.  
  
"Well," Arthur said, clapping his hands together, "get to it then Hermione. When should the potion be ready for the hairs?"  
  
"In about an hour, sir," with that Hermione got one of her bags and asked Willow if she could use her kitchen.   
  
"Of course," Willow granted, then a sheepish smile appeared on her face, "Would you mind if I joined you? I'd like to see how you make potions, and if it's similar to how I've done."  
  
"I would love it if you joined me Willow," Hermione said with a broad smile, hoping to once again gain the other girls trust, "you could help some too, if you wanted." Willow let out of squeak of happiness and ushered Hermione into the kitchen.  
  
The living room was quiet again. Oz looked rather contemplative as he held Ginny's gave once more. Her own eyes were filling up with tears, as if the tiniest thing would break down her dam, and water would come rushing out. Oz felt the impulse to wrap his arms around the girl, his supposed sister. And so he did, crossing the room and drawing Ginny into his arms. All the other occupants of the room were startled by the action, especially Xander, who knew Oz. This was highly out of character for the werewolf. "How?" Ginny's voice cracked, as she turned to look at her parents, who were now seated on the couch next to Harry, "How is he my brother?"  
  
"Not just brother Ginny," her father corrected, "he is your twin." Ginny gulped back her cry, trying to keep it together, while looking even more confused. Oz, on the other hand, visibly paled, but strengthened his hold on the girl.   
  
"As you know, Ginny, twins run in our family," Molly explained to her daughter, " your brothers, your father and uncle, as well as my mother. So it was no small surprise when I was pregnant with you and your brother Daniel, so many years ago," a smile played across her face as she looked over to her daughter and, hopefully, her son.  
  
"If you can imagine," Molly continued, "you and Danny were even more in separable than Fred and George. Neither of you could stand to be away from the other for more than ten minutes. It made bathing difficult, to say the least," Molly burst into tears at this last part, unable to go on. Arthur pulled his wife into his arms, whispering reassuring words into her ear.  
  
"Please forgive Molly, but this is quite painful for her, as you can see. I will try to finish for her. That's when it happened you see, while Molly was bathing Ginny in the kitchen. Daniel was taken from his crib in the living room. We never found out who it was, only suspected that it was someone we knew, as they came through on the Floo."  
  
"It's my fault," Ron blurted out, it seems he too had been crying, "Mum asked me to watch Daniel while she bathed Ginny. But Percy's rat, Scabbers, started running about, so I went after him. He ran outside. When I finally caught him and brought the little bastard back into the house, Daniel was already gone, and Mum was crying by his crib. It's all my fault. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry from keeping Oz from the family he never knew, and depriving Ginny of the twin she always needed. Dear lord, I'm sorry!" Ron sank to his knee's overcome with emotions he'd been keeping inside for far too many years, his body shook with tears. Harry made his way over to Ron, pulling the teen to his feet, and enveloped his friend in a brotherly hug. Ron pushed away after a minute, regaining his composure, and gave Harry a slap on the back.  
  
Ginny however, was a wreck. Oz held the girl he hoped was his sister as close as possible. Vainlytrying to quell her sobs, by gently stroking her hair. She hugged him back fiercely.   
  
The room was silent once more. Though Molly was smiling brightly, though tears still shown in her eyes, at the boy she dearly hoped was her Daniel.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Willow had been in the kitchen for close to an hour, and those left in the living room of the Rosenberg's house were beginning to get impatient. Arthur and Molly were sitting on the couch, clutching each others hands, with Ron seated next to them. Xander was in one chair, nervously twiddling his thumbs, while whistling "We Will Rock You," by Queen. In the chair to his left sat Harry, who was watching the only two standing.   
  
Ginny was pacing the room, her arms flailing about, as though she couldn't decide what position she wanted them in. Oz had gone back to his eerily calm state, he had tried to keep his hypothetical sister from killing herself with stress. It was less than successful. He had tried to hold her, she shrugged away. He had tried to talk, but she walked away. So now he just leaned against the doorway of the living room watching the girl walk back and forth, with the occasional incoherent mumble coming from Ginny.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny spun around to face Oz, "How in the hell are you so calm she asked?" she practically shouted at the poor boy. Her voice had an accusing tone to it, but was mostly filled with confusion. "In the next few minutes our lives could completely change, and you just, just… stand there! Why aren't you losing your mind like I am? Oh don't bloody smile at me!"  
  
Oz couldn't help it, he had the most adorable almost sister ever. Slowly, he approached Ginny, reaching his hands out towards her. She accepted them this time. "The reason why I'm so calm is because I know. I know that you're my sister, from the moment we met. I've been so sad my whole life, and there are only three things that make me happy. Your one of them, Willow is another. You're my sister Gin, and I don't need some potion to tell me."  
  
"That's the most I've ever heard you say, I didn't know you could use whole sentences" Xander remarked from his chair.  
  
"Happens," Oz replied with a shrug and a small smile.  
  
"What's the third?" Ginny asked Oz, poking him lightly in the stomach.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked back, giving Ginny his attention once more.  
  
"You said there are three things that make you happy; Willow, myself, and…?"  
  
"Oh," he replied, giving her another of his Oz smiles, "music, I love music. Bless the Lord for The Doors, Jimmy was a brilliant man."  
  
"That settles it," Arthur said, "this boy is most certainly my son. His taste in music proves so. And if he isn't Ginny is to marry him on that alone."  
  
"Dad," Ginny said, her face twisted in disgust, "that is the single most disgusting thing you've ever said."  
  
"I like him," Oz spoke with a grin on his face. "He's got an off sense of humor, but I like him. Before any more could be said, however, a throat cleared from behind the group.   
  
Willow and Hermione re-entered the living room, beads of sweat noticeable at the top of their foreheads. "Well," Hermione spoke, "it's ready, all we need is the hairs." Ginny had stopped pacing, only now she looked like she wanted to puke. Noticing her distress, Oz took her hand.   
  
"Will my hair dye effect the outcome?" He asked Hermione.   
  
She shook her head, "No, it's only the DNA the matters." It seemed Oz had suddenly realized one more thing. He bowed his head to the ground and mumbled something no one quite heard.   
  
"What was that?" Ginny asked Oz, leaning her head down to hear him better. He cleared is throat and looked back up.  
  
"I said, 'What about my being a werewolf?'" He repeated, while six gasps that went around the room.  
  
"You're a werewolf?" Ginny was in shock. She hadn't noticed, not that one could. Very few people new that Remus was a werewolf.   
  
"Yea, my cousin, Jordy, he bit me last year, he was a werewolf too. Does this change anything?" Oz asked, hints of worry shown in his voice.  
  
"Absolutely not," Arthur answered the boy, "we have a friend who is one as well. It would be rather prejudice of us to disown you just on the account of your circumstance."  
  
"It won't effect the potion either," Hermione spoke from where she still stood, " Now can we get the bloody hell on with it? I'm getting impatient." Hermione immediately realized her mistake and turned to Mrs. Weasley, awaiting her inevitable scolding. To her surprise, Molly merely smiled at the girl. And Xander could be heard telling Willow that he liked their new bushy haired friend.  
  
"My exact feelings as well Hermione," Molly replied. And with that she plucked a strand of her hair and pulled another out of Oz, then finally from Arthur, who let out a startled shout.   
  
The collection of people entered the kitchen, and moved to the area in front of the stove. Molly cautiously approached the steaming cauldron, looked over to Oz and gave him a reassuring smile, then added their hairs to the potion. The mixture bubbled and steamed some more, before turning a deep, rich shade of blue. The Rosenberg household was once again deathly quiet.  
  
After several minutes Ron was the first to speak, "I told you so," he said in a sing-song voice. This earned him a room full of laughter and a light smack on the arm from his mother.   
  
After the laughter had died down, the silence set in once more. It wasn't awkward this time, and no one felt the need to force a conversation. Everyone in the room had a smile plastered on their face. Ginny looked over to the newest member of her family, her brother, her twin, Oz. He looked back at her, conveying his every thought with his eyes, which were becoming very moist. But looks weren't enough for Ginny as she darted forward, throwing her arms around Oz's neck.  
  
"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Oz said returning the hug to his twin. The other Weasleys in the room smiled at the sight the before them, it was one of the most endearing scenes, brother and sister, reunited. And never to be separated again. 


	4. Rightful Distrust

Disclaimer: These things are annoying, but I'd prefer not to get, sued, or worse, have my story removed *shudder*. So, I should let you all know, I don't own anything. Seriously, the computers not even mine! That belongs to my parents. Joss and J.K. own everything else.   
  
A/N: You all miss Buffy don't you? Yea, me too. So let's take a break from the magical land of Oz (damn I'm funny), and check up on our blonde slayer. And pay attention, everyone's favorite Slytherin will be dropping in as well. And I know, I'm still rushing, sorry.  
  
Perfect Darkness- I understand what you're getting at, but for someone who is only just developing their writing skills (me), coincidences are a must. This is my first story, and in all honesty I started writing it about five minutes after I got the idea. And there's about to be one more coming up, so you don't have to read this chapter if you don't want to.  
  
Malli- I think you maybe my favorite reviewer. Yea, my grammar does suck, but I also hate how exact the grammar check is on my word processor, I lose my patience quickly. I think the pairings I have in mind are going to work well. I only have one problem; Cordelia is coming back, what the hell do I do with her?   
  
immortalwizardelf-fan- Thanks for the support. I've matured Ron a little, as he is older, and experience more things since book 5, but there's no way he would resist the chance to brag.  
  
Lolly6- Yes, that line was a stroke of brilliance on my part. Sorry, I have a bit of an ego, a couple of flames my help to keep the size of my head in control. Thanks for the review! And I love you penname, not sure why.  
  
Tanydwr- Oz is going to stay Oz, even if he isn't an Osbourne anymore. I plan on him keeping the name he's had most of his life.  
  
Oh, and Lola- if you end up reading this, otherwise I'm talking to myself, you should review. I know you're knew to this, but it isn't that hard. Just hit the button that says GO next to the words 'Submit Review.' Thanks hun.   
  
ON WITH THE FIC  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Buffy had come to a decision. She didn't like L.A., she used to, but not anymore. It was hot, and sticky. A lot of places just reeked of urine, heck, a lot of people here reeked of urine. And it was these people she met, and serve, on a daily basis. It was all in a day's work, that is, when you worked at one of the sleaziest diner's in the city. 'I deserve this,' Buffy reprimanded herself, 'I deserve this for what I did to my friends, my watcher, my mother, my…Angel.'   
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she wiped down the filthy counters, with a filthier rag. It had been just over three weeks since she killed her love, and left Sunnydale. Even if L.A. sucked, she refused to go back to the hellmouth she had once called home. Her friends ought to have a better life, a normal life, and that was something they could never have with Buffy there. Sure, they now new about the things that went bump in the night, but with her gone, these creatures would not deliberately seek them out. They were safer with out her, Buffy convinced herself.  
  
Her eyes roamed over to the clock at the far end of the diner. Her shift was over, Buffy sighed with relief. Now she could go back to her apartment, and take the shower she had needed since Buffy started work that morning. It was only six, but Buffy felt like sleeping away the rest of the night, until work the next day. Just like she had for the last three weeks. 'Seventeen, and I'm already caught in a rut,' Buffy thought, removing her apron and making her way to punch out.  
  
"Hey Harris," a deep voice called out from behind. Buffy smiled a bit, she had used Xander's last name when she asked for the job. Everyone at the diner now thought she was Anne Harris, high school dropout. 'Not too far off,' Buffy mused to herself as she turned to the man calling after her.  
  
"What's up, Bill?" she asked the cook, and her boss at the diner.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He countered back.  
  
"It's six, Bill, my shifts over. I was planning on going home," Buffy replied back, silently wishing that this conversation wasn't going where she thought it was.  
  
"Nice try Harris, but we're short one for the nightshift. And you're filling in until April shows up."  
  
"But Bill-" Buffy started only to be cut off by Bill himself.  
  
"The only butts I need, is yours behind that counter. Now," He ordered, pointing to the counter.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say," Buffy responded, "I'm getting time and a half for this right?" Bill raised his eyebrow at her question. "Right, how silly of me to think you'd uphold the law."  
  
"Just be happy I'm forgetting you're a minor Anne," Bill said, turning back to his grill. Buffy stayed quiet this time, not wanting to lose her job. Anywhere else would ask for her Social Security Number, and she wasn't up for telling the truth right now.  
  
The dinner rush came, and left, and now Buffy was left with the usual, poor tipping, low lives that frequented the diner. Most of them were drug dealers, drug users, and prostitutes, she knew that, but she just couldn't find it in her heart to care. She must have served one guy eight cups of coffee, but no matter how much caffeine Buffy gave him, it wasn't the fix he needed. The guy was strung out, and looking for a pick me up. From his arms, Buffy could see that his weapon of choice was heroin. It was a horrible thing to witness.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
At about ten minutes to nine, April, in all her whorish glory, finally arrived to start her shift. She ran in, and quickly got behind the counter, throwing on an apron, and giving Billy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh Billy," April said in that awful, nasal voice, "I'm so sorry I'm late. I couldn't find a sitter for Justin till now. Please forgive me?" She gave him a pout with puppy dog eyes on the side.   
  
"Don't worry 'bout it babe, I got Anne to cover for ya," he remarked giving a nod towards Buffy's direction. April sneered at the slayer.  
  
"Thanks, Anne," the skanky brunette spat out Buffy's middle name.  
  
"Don't mention it," Buffy mumbled back, not in the mood for a catfight with April. The other girl moved to take Buffy's place at the counter, and Billy slapped April's ass as she did. April let out a surprised, but happy, squeak, and then turned to give the cook a "sexy" stare. Buffy, to say the least, was disgusted.  
  
After punching out, for real this time, Buffy exited the diner through the back door, which led to an alley lined with dumpsters. She took a stake out of her bag, and put it in the front pocket of her waitress uniform. Buffy liked to carry one on her for safekeeping. The stake was Kendra's old one, Mr. Pointy, and Buffy had grown rather partial to it. If she ever got the chance, this was the stake she'd use to kill Drusilla. 'But I don't slay anymore,' Buffy reminded herself, 'this is just in case I get attacked.'  
  
Then, no more than ten feet in front of her, a loud 'pop' sounded, and a young man with white blonde hair appeared. He was dressed completely in black, and wore a long black cloak as well. The man spun back and forth, looking for God knows what, and in his hand he held a thin stick, about ten inches long. Finally, his eyes landed on Buffy, he straightened up a bit, and cocked his head to the side, "Who the bloody hell are you?"  
  
Buffy could have laughed, this boy not only looked like Spike's kid brother, but he was British, it wasn't the Cockney accent Spike bore, but it was close enough. She didn't laugh though, because the power she felt from the boy was rippling towards her, so much so that she needed to take a step back.   
  
"Okay, are deaf or something? Mute maybe?" The man questioned Buffy once more. "Maybe you could just flail your arms about if you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
This time, Buffy did laugh, and she laughed hard. Doubling over, with tears streaking down her face, Buffy laughed, for the first time in three weeks. Realizing this, Buffy straightened up, and wiped her eyes, "Oh, sorry, but I needed that. No, I'm not deaf, or mute for that matter."  
  
"Obviously," the man drawled out with a smirk. He was kind of cute, in his own arrogant way, but was too much like Spike for Buffy's taste. "Now, I repeat, who the bloody hell are you?"  
  
Before she could answer the Brits question, four vampires leapt down from the buildings, two on either side. Buffy reached in to her pocket and whipped out the stake, taking two steps forward, so that she was now right next to the man. He looked shocked at first, but then resolve set in, and he put is back to Buffy, so that they could each protect the other.  
  
"Do you know what these things are?" Buffy asked to the man behind her.  
  
"Yes," he answered back.  
  
"So, then you know how to kill them?" Buffy asked as the vampires circled the two humans.  
  
"Yes," repeated, his voice now ringing with confidence. That was all the response Buffy needed; it appeared the vamps felt the same way, as they chose that moment to lunge at their prospected victims.  
  
Buffy blocked the attack of the first vamp, by grabbing the arm he tried to punch her with and slamming him into one of the dumpsters. The second was right behind him, but held a metal pipe he had picked off the alley. He swung deftly at Buffy's head, and she only just missed being knocked unconscious, by ducking down low.   
  
Doing a sweeping kick, Buffy knocked the vamp to the ground and drove the stake into its heart. In a puff of dust the vamp was gone, but was quickly replaced by the one Buffy had threw before. Buffy took the first shoot, landing a hit on the vamps jaw, then another in his abdomen. On her third punch the vamp grabbed Buffy's arm, twisted her around, and moved in for the kill. Buffy managed to wiggle her arm free, and flip the undead being over her back. She quickly disposed of him.  
  
Looking up to see how her new companion was fairing, she was quite shocked when yelled out something in Latin and a ball of fire erupted out of the stick he held. It hit the vampire squarely in the chest, and it screamed in pain. Seconds later the vamp was gone. Buffy looked around the alley for the fourth vampire, but didn't see it. Turning back to the man, she raised her eyebrow in question.  
  
"Already took care of that first one," he stated with a broad smile. The man was quite proud of himself. "After all that reading I did on vampires, they were rather easy to take care of, I don't know what all the fuss is about," he added with a shrug. "Now it seems I should restate my former question. What the bloody hell are you? I saw you fling that vampire into the big metal thing, and you moved it. I'm no genius, but I would be right in saying that's not normal for a muggle, is it?"  
  
Buffy looked at him oddly, "What's a muggle? And what was thing you just did with the flames coming out of your little stick? Why do have a little stick? And why don't you know what a dumpster is??" Buffy was most confused at this last part, 'who doesn't know what dumpsters are? Demons even know what they are.' Buffy finally came up with the most important question, "What the bloody hell are you?"   
  
The man once again smiled, "My name is Draco Malfoy, and I" he took a deep bow, "am a wizard."   
  
For the second time that day, Buffy was in hysterics. She laughed uncontrollably for several minutes. Regaining her composure she looked at the man. He didn't appear amused at all; in fact he was dead serious. "A wizard. You're joking right?"  
  
"No, I'm not joking. I'm quiet sincere, which is abnormal for me," he stated with a hint of a smirk on his lips. He waved the stick around a bit. "This is my wand, and the flames that came out of it were from some magic I did. I don't know what a dumpster is, because where I'm from, we don't have dumpsters. And lastly, a muggle is a non-magical person, I thought that's what you were before, but the power I feel coming from you, and what I saw you do to that vampire, well it has changed my view of you a bit," he spoke most of this to Buffy in a very condescending tone, though the last part was drenched with admiration. "So, I've told you what I am. Now, I believe it's your turn."   
  
Buffy looked at the boy she had just met. How could expect her to trust him so fast? Sure he helped her out with a couple of vamps, nothing she couldn't have done on her own. This was too soon, he hadn't done a thing to show what side he was on. "How do I know you aren't evil?"  
  
Draco let out a snort, "You don't, that's where the whole trust thing comes into play."  
  
"I've only just met you, give me one reason why I should trust you," Buffy demanded. Her eyes held a threatening glare, and Draco needed to take a step back. The raw emotion and power that this girl gave off was intense. This girl had something to hide, something big, Draco would bet his life on it. She was right, however, what could he say to gain her trust? 'Why do I even want her trust?' 'Because you have no idea where you are or how to find your girlfriend,' a different voice in Draco's head responded. 'Oh, right then. Well now I have to get her trust.' "I helped you kill those vampires," he offered, playing on a thought she had earlier.  
  
"You've seen what I can do. Do you really think I would have needed your help with the other two?" Buffy cocked an eyebrow at the wizard. He opened his mouth to respond, but the closed it shut, deciding questioning her abilities wasn't the best way to become her friend. 'Wait a second. Friend? When did I go from trust to seeking her friendship?' His other voice spoke up to respond once more, 'The only way you can get that trust is by becoming her friend.' 'I don't like how often you're right, or that I'm talking to a voice in my head,' Draco argued back to the voice. 'I AM you, you idiot. So you're the one who's right. Or is it we? Look, now you've gone and confused us!' 'I have not!' Draco stopped the inner conflict, and shook his head. Buffy was looking at him oddly, not that he could blame her.  
  
"Do you know that you make faces when you're thinking? Sort of like you're having a conversation with yourself. You even rolled your eyes," Buffy told him. Draco paled, well he got whiter than usual. He didn't know he did that, but she saw him do it. Oh this was highly embarrassing for the boy. "I thought I was the only one who did that," she added, looking at her shoes. Draco was beginning to like this girl, in the platonic way, of course.  
  
"Well, let's just assume it's something all humans do. Otherwise I may get a little insecure," Draco said, hoping his words would reassure the girl, while opening the lines of communication. She, for the first time, flashed Draco a genuine smile.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"No," Buffy stated, with vehemence in her voice.  
  
"And why not," a fuming Draco asked. After their encounter in the alley, Draco had walked with Buffy back to her apartment. He explained his situation to her, telling the slayer of his need to find his girlfriend, Ginny. Declaring adamantly that without her help he'd be lost for days, and may possibly never find his red head. Buffy agreed to help the boy, and took this as a success in the first step to their new friendship. Ignoring the fact that he still didn't know her name (referring to her as Blondie for the time being, she didn't seem to mind), or anything else significant.   
  
Now they stood outside her apartment door, where she refused to let him in, "I just met you Draco! Do you honestly expect me to let a perfect stranger spend the night at my home?"  
  
"I have no where to go," he persisted, "I'm a helpless wizard with no knowledge of the muggle world! Take pity on my kind soul."  
  
Buffy shook her head at him, "I'm sorry Draco, but no. You'll have to find someplace else," she said, then added with a smirk, "You're a good looking guy, I'm sure there's a girl out there would love to take you in for the night."  
  
"I'm taken, you know that," he scolded the blonde. Sighing he asked, "At least give a bloke something to eat." Buffy shrugged and told him to wait out there while she got him something.   
  
She returned a minute later with a spook, and container of peach yogurt, and a Diet Coke. He looked at the slayer like she was insane, "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Eat it and find out," she replied turning from him, and going back into her apartment. Buffy then shut and locked the door, leaving Draco in the hallway, completely befuddled.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Blondie," he yelled to the door.  
  
"Whatever," she called back, her voice slightly muffled by the door.  
  
Sitting down on the cold, hard wood floor, Draco opened the yogurt. It looked like white gelatin. After some mixing, Draco realized there was peaches at the bottom. 'I love peaches,' he thought to himself, and risked a bite of the now orange-colored substance. Apparently, Draco liked yogurt, and after opening the can, it seemed liked Diet Coke as well.  
  
He finished his "meal," and keeping true to his promise, Draco did not leave. Removing his cloak, and folding it into a square, he lied down on the floor, placing the cloak under his head. He drifted off to sleep several minutes later, dreaming of Ginny, Blondie, the Golden Trio, and some balding man with cheese slices. 


	5. Revealing Thoughts

Disclaimer: The only thing I truly own, is my basketball, everything else was either given to me or bought for me. Which means, I'm just borrowing all these characters till their owners want them back. I don't think Mr. Whedon or Ms. Rowling will mind. What do you think? Also, the song Ginny sings in her head is called Bullet with Butterfly Wings, by The Smashing Pumpkins. Billy Corgan owns it, not I. You should all go find that song and listen to it.   
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know you guys were missin the Buffster, and who could blame you? This chapter is mostly to develop the bond between the twins. I will be returning to Buffy and Draco, but I wanted to get back the main characters. I do believe there was a request for more Oz. I'd like to state that I'm open to any ideas you all my have, as sometimes, mine suck.   
  
Spoilers: I usually leave this part out, because the story is set before Season 3, and one year after what would be the seventh book of Potter. As it is, the Chamber of Secrets plays a big role, and some of you may notice the mention I made to a quote Oz hasn't actually said yet.  
  
Harmoni9- Glad you're diggin the fic. You would have hated the first draft of chapter 4 though, I had them way to buddy-buddy. They even CRIED. It was bad.   
  
immortalwizardelf-fan- Yea, Ginny is gonna be suspicious at first, but everything will smooth over. No worries.  
  
Lolly6- Thanks, much appreciated. Hope you like this next chap!  
  
Malli- Two reviews? Lol. I don't think J.K. is going to pair Draco up with a Gryffindor either, but it's fun to pretend, isn't it? I meant a pairing for Cordy, now that she's Xander-free, I don't know what to do. I could just leave her out completely, but I don't know if I like that idea. Help?  
  
LizaGirl- As far as I know this is the only Oz/Weasley fic out there, but if you're just looking for a good crossover fic in general you should check out Redemption and Redeemed by elsawriter. Oh, and The Phoenix Child by Malli is really good too.  
  
  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna- Who doesn't love the Cheese Man. I can barely think about him with out laughing myself to death.  
  
Renna- There will be pairings, as you've seen I've already started to hint to one (Hr/X), and I'm not breaking up any of the couples that already exist (W/Oz & G/Dr). Harry doesn't have a girlfriend yet, but I do have someone in mind.   
  
LET'S GET IT ON! -too much 'Spike TV' for lexi.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sometime near three in the morning, things in Sunnydale, had finally calmed down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went back to the Burrow, after making all seven teens promise to come visit before the end of the summer. Willow convinced everyone else to stay at her house, as her parents would most likely be gone for several months. Now, all but Oz and Ginny had gone to sleep, Harry and Ron were in Willow's parents room, Xander was in the guest room (which was pretty much his room at the Rosenberg's since he was five), while Willow and Hermione stayed in Willow's room.  
  
Sitting in the kitchen, each with a steaming mug of hot cocoa in front of them, Oz and Ginny were enveloped in a comfortable silence. After the mayhem of the past few hours, silence was welcomed. Though the events pertained mostly to the twins, neither felt the need to partake much in the conversations once Oz's lineage had been proved. Just to know that there was finally someone else to get them completely, in ways their significant other's never could, was a great relief.   
  
But just like any other stretch of silence, it couldn't last forever. "So, what now?" Ginny asked, a seemingly innocent question in any other situation. Not this one though, this question had more weight to it than the three words should ever have held. What happened to brother and sister now? Where do they go? What are they supposed to do? Do they stay together? What the hell happens now?!  
  
Oz considered the question, know its full meaning, "I don't know," he finally sighed. He sounded confused, but hopeful, even if the tone was barely there.  
  
"Whatever happens," Ginny started, looking the werewolf in the eye, "promise me we won't be apart." It was a statement, not a question, but there was still fear in the girl's eyes that she might be declined.  
  
"I promise," he said, reaching across the table to take his sister's hand. Oz kept true to his promises, honesty and loyalty were two things he greatly valued, and therefore, he possessed quite a bit of both.   
  
Ginny smiled at him, "Well you already know a lot about me, how `bout letting little sis know something about yourself?" she questioned. It had come out earlier that Oz was born first, Ginny coming roughly fifteen minutes later.   
  
"Not much to tell," Oz said with a shrug.  
  
"Well there has to be something," Ginny exclaimed, sounding very much like Hermione.  
  
"My name is Daniel Weasley, I'm one of eight…" Oz started, a smirk on his face.  
  
Ginny glared at him, "Don't be a prat Oz."   
  
"Ruin my fun," Oz complained to the redhead. "I'm in a band. Play lead guitar, it would be more impressive if we were any good."  
  
"You play guitar?" Ginny asked, suddenly very excited. Oz looked at her funny.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I play the guitar too!" Ginny practically screamed.  
  
"Huh. That's interesting."  
  
"Interesting? It's bloody incredible!" Ginny was thrilled at the prospect of her and Oz having something in common. 'Not just something,' she thought to herself, 'this is huge. I love playing, and if he's in a band…we could so jam together!'  
  
"I guess it is," Oz agreed, noticing the flicker of excitement in his sister's eye. She was planning something. "We could play together, it would be interesting to see if our styles are at all alike."  
  
"I was just thinking that. Dad and you seem to have the same taste in music, but I guess I can adjust to it."  
  
"What? Don't like the Stones?" he questioned  
  
"Not as much as the Smashing Pumpkins, I have to admit, I'm somewhat partial to American music," Ginny said, smiling at the thought of her favorite band. 'Even though I know, I suppose I'll show, all my cool and cold- like old job. Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage…Oh crap now it's stuck in my head.'  
  
"I hate it when that happens," Oz smiled at Ginny.  
  
"I know, but at least it's a good song," Ginny replied, then her eyes widened. "Wait a damn minute, I thought that!" Oz paled at the insight. No they couldn't, it would be too cliché. This kind of crap only happened in cheesy twin stories when the author could think of nothing more original to do (A/N: Hahaha).   
  
"Maybe this is just because we're twins, and magical?" Oz offered. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No, otherwise we would have heard about it before. Fred and George, the Patil girls, something would have come up. This must be something else," Ginny decided. "What were you thinking when you read my mind?"  
  
"Well, you were smiling to yourself, and I wanted to know what was so funny."  
  
"And so you heard me singing," Gin stated the obvious, trying to piece everything together. It wasn't working. "We need Hermione."  
  
"We need Willow," Oz said at the same time. The pair smiled at each other, 'Well, it can't be a bad thing,' Oz thought.  
  
"I certainly hope not," Ginny told him. 'Crap, did it again.'  
  
'I think it's fun,' Oz sent his thought to Ginny. They both got up from the table, and moved into the living room. Oz moved the chairs and coffee table out of the way as he pulled the couch out into a bed. The wonders of a sofa-sleeper. After putting the sheets and pillows Willow had left them onto the bed, both Weasleys settled in for the night, or day rather, as it was nearly four in the morning now.  
  
'We could play with them all a little,' Ginny suggested mentally to her brother, 'We would eventually tell them of course. But a little fun never hurt anyone.'  
  
'That's why I run with scissors.' Ginny giggled at her brother, and they both turned onto their right sides, giving into the sleep that so persistently called them.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
  
  
It was dark, cold and damp. There was a smell of mildew in the air, and something else, it was faint. So faint that Oz's werewolf enhanced senses could barely pick it up. He couldn't identify it at first, but then realization set in. It was Ginny, her scent was unique, just like anyone else's. A mixture of ginger and lemon, while Willow's was closer to sage and mint. But that wasn't the point, the point was the Ginny was here. And wherever here was, Oz didn't like the vibes he was getting.  
  
He followed the scent down the long dark tunnels, his eyes searching for the girl he knew was there. A lone figure stood in the tunnel, cast in the shadows, right before an entrance to God knows what. Oz approached it cautiously, still sniffing the air. He was getting closer to her. Once within a foot of the individual, Oz realized it was a man, close to his age. The man's hair was light blonde, and his gloomy eyes were gray.  
  
"Help her," he spoke, desperation evident in his voice, "I can never help her when she's here. Maybe you can. Please help her."  
  
Oz nodded to the man, and moved passed him, then paused and looked back, "Who are you?"  
  
The blonde man smiled, "I'm hers." Then he vanished.  
  
Oz walked into a large chamber. There, on the cobbled floor lay a body. A girl, with flaming red hair. 'Ginny,' Oz thought as he rushed to her side. She couldn't have been more than eleven, but it was Ginny. She was unconscious, or so it seemed. He shook her gently, pleading with her to wake up.  
  
Finally, the girls eyes fluttered open, "Oz?" Ginny's voice was dry, and cracking. Oz pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair, as he had done before. This position was becoming quite common for the two, only this time he could cradle her.  
  
"Who did this?" he asked his sister. She pushed away to answer him, but as soon as she did, her eyes became wide with fear. She was staring over Oz's left shoulder. He spun around to prepare for the attack.   
  
A boy, sixteen, maybe seventeen stood before them. A smile creased the edges of his handsome face, "You are not Harry," it spoke, clearly disappointed, but smiling nonetheless. The boys smile became more manic, "How many times must I tell you girl? Bring me Harry!" His voice bellowed through the chamber.  
  
Ginny quaked in Oz's arms, she looked to him for help, for anything to get them out of this situation. Oz thought back to the stories she had told him and the others. Then he figured it out, Oz was in the chamber of secrets. 'But where is Harry?' Oz thought to himself.  
  
"Not here," Ginny whispered, "he never comes anymore. It's- it's only my dreams, I know, but, I can't. I'm sorry. I'm just too frightened." Oz nodded, and stood up to face the wizard still glaring at them.  
  
"So," Oz started, "you Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes," the boy hissed out, "I am Lord Voldemort!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"'Cool?' You stand before the greatest wizard of all time, and all you can say is 'cool?'"  
  
Oz feigned confusion, "I thought Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of all time." He turned to Ginny and shot her a smile, she returned it weakly.  
  
"Dumbledore is a fool! He will learn his lesson when the time comes, and I will rise!" Voldemort's anger grew, anger grew, and he got a terrifying gleam in his eye. The dark wizard took several steps back, then started to yell out word's Oz couldn't understand. It sounded very much like hissing. Oz frowned and cocked his head to the side, 'Huh,' he thought, 'that's new.'  
  
"He's calling the Basilisk," Ginny said from behind her brother. He nodded his head, the rest of her and Harry's tale coming back.   
  
The stone mouth of Slytherin began to open, and Oz took a step back awaiting the inevitable. A giant snake emerged from the depths of the statue, waiting for it's next order. The Dark Lord said something else, and the serpent sprung after Oz. So, Oz ran, sweeping up his sister, and taking off into the tunnels. He was searching his mind, trying to come up with a good plan. 'I don't even have any hummus. Damn, okay Plan B.' He stopped short and turned off, going back into the chamber, dropping Ginny behind one of the columns.  
  
"Why don't I think I like Plan B?" Ginny questioned. He gave his sister a comforting smile and walked back to Tom, the Basilisk hot on his trail.   
  
Oz was done playing, he wanted this done. He could be dreaming about Willow right now, but no, he had to deal with a crazed Dark Lord, and an enormous snake. Oz sighed, "Do you know what I like most about dreams?"  
  
"What?" the other boy spat out, though genuinely curious. The snake came to a stop behind then, seeing his master conversing with his prey.  
  
"Anything can happen," and with that, Oz turned to face the Basilisk, he concentrated hard, harder than he ever had in school. The serpent began to morph, changing into a cute deep brown puppy. It ran up to Oz, and started to tug on his pant leg, trying to bite him, that is until Oz picked it up, and growled something softly into it's ear. He turned back to Tom Riddle, "Now he speaks my language," he placed the puppy down, where it ran to Ginny and started to lick her face. She giggled.  
  
Oz glared at Riddle, and the wizard returned to look with a fierce intensity, but also interest, "What are you?"  
  
Oz's nostrils flared, his eyed glowed a magnificent yellow, and a deep growl emitted from his throat, "My worst nightmare." He pounced on Voldemort, beating him into a bloody pulp. Finally Oz backed off, leaving a scarcely breathing Tom on the ground.  
  
"It will take more than that to defeat the Dark Lord," Voldemort coughed out, his mouth full of blood. Oz turned to Ginny, giving her a questioning look. She produced a small black leather bound diary, and then a dagger, and plunged the blade into it.   
  
A long, frightful cry rang through the room, as Tom Marvolo Riddle disintegrated with a blinding white light.   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
Ginny and Oz awoke at the same time, slowly moving into a sitting position. The clock on the mantle said it was almost noon. And the quiet house suggested they were the only two up. Oz turned to look at his sister, and was rather surprised to find her smiling. "Care to share?" He asked, nudging the girls side a bit.  
  
"I liked that dream," off his startled expression she continued, "well now I do. You made it better, you saved me. Now I know what to do if I ever have that dream again."  
  
Oz grinned at her, "Glad to help." Ginny leaned her head on her twin's shoulder. They sat like that for a bit, until Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Why would we use hummus?" For a man as quiet as Oz, his laugh was surprisingly loud. So loud, it nearly knocked Ginny off the bed in shock.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Oz said trying to get his breathing back to normal, while he helped his sister regain her own composure, "I've just always thought that'd be an interesting way to battle the enemy. Attack them with hummus."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Can you just imagine Voldemort's face if people started chucking hummus at him," Oz laughed with her, though not as loud as before.  
  
"We could set up catapults, each one would have a different kind," Oz added, chuckling while he said it. This put Ginny over the edge, and she rolled on the bed in a fit of giggles. Seeing his sister like this caused a chain reaction, and soon Oz was once again bellowing with laughter.  
  
"What the HELL, is that?" A male British voice sounded from upstairs. Suddenly there was a shuffle of feet, and five more people entered the living room, Ron leading the party. They were stunned at what they found to say the least.  
  
"Oz laugh's?" Xander questioned, "Since when does Oz laugh?" His question went unanswered, but caused the pair on the couch/bed to laugh even harder.   
  
Willow wasn't as shocked as the rest, in her time spent with Oz she had had the pleasure of Oz laughs. They were rare, but very enjoyable, and before she could stop herself, Willow was guffawing along with them. She collapsed onto the bed, clutching her stomach, and rolling over to bury her face into the mattress. Contagious was the laughter, and even if the didn't know why, all seven eventually succumbed to the giggles started by the newest Weasley twins.  
  
After several minutes, the laughing hadn't stopped, and the knock on Willow's door went unnoticed. However it was, got fed up, and opened the door on their own.  
  
A tall, ruggedly handsome, middle-aged man, entered the foyer, "Willow? Sorry for just barging in but- Dear Lord!" the man, cutting himself off, exclaimed upon finding the seven teens, rolling with giggles, snorts, and chuckles. 


	6. Acclaro Slayer

Disclaimer: Now why on Earth, would I want to own any of this? Who needs to be ridiculously wealthy, when I'm a prospering high school student? Personally, I feel bad for Joss and J.K., having all that money, and not knowing what to do with it? The stress. I'm glad to be without it. Seriously.   
  
A/N- I hope no one minds, but this is where I start to make up spells. So go along with whatever I say, it's less painful. It's get even more cliché, I fear I'm making a parody without even acknowledging it myself. Prophecies, prophecies…  
  
TO MY REVIEWERS:   
  
Herald-Mage Brianna- Don't worry, Giles being an old Hogwarts student wasn't even an option. In fact, you probably shouldn't have mentioned it, cuz now its in my head. But I'm still not doing it.  
  
Malli- Don't ask me, I don't know why I got two reviews. I'm taking it as a good thing, send as many as you like! And I realized that I have sometime to figure out where Cordy comes into play, the gang still has like six weeks of summer, and she is still away.   
  
Imp17- Good guess.  
  
And on the contrary- You're too smart for your own good.   
  
Tanydwr- Soul mate theorist? That's sounds vaguely like a religious belief, therefore, not my area. I'm going to say more of a magical bond if anything.   
  
Silver Warrior- Don't worry about the questions of Buffy and Draco, things will sort themselves out. I liked the entrance myself.  
  
Odevine1- Who doesn't like Oz? There will be Willow action, but it won't be till later, both need to do some things on their own before I let them make with the cuddles.  
  
Saber's wings- More you ask? Who am I to deny? Enjoy.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Giles looked at seven children spread around the Rosenberg's living room. Each looked up to him with wide eyes, though four seemed more confused than excited. Giles himself was confused, there were three redheads, two with raven hair, and another two with brown locks. He was fairly certain that when he left there had only been one of each. So in true Giles' form, he removed his glasses and began to polish them.  
  
"Giles!" Willow squeaked, jumping off the converted couch. She threw her arms around the librarian, who returned it uncomfortably, "You're back! How was New Mexico? Any Buffy?" Willow prodded hopefully.  
  
Giles smiled sadly, "Unfortunately not, Roswell was, how you would say, a bust. Not even a little alien running about," Willow giggled at the joke. "Who are your friends?" The watcher inquired, nodding to the group.  
  
"Oh!" Willow exclaimed, realizing they weren't the only two in the room, "These are our new friends, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione," she explained, pointing out each as she said the names. They nodded in return.   
  
"Ginny and Ron are Oz's siblings," Xander added, a humorous gleam in his eye. His statement had it's intended effect on Giles, as the man's mouth hung open. "He does the most amazing impressions of fish," Xander told the others. Giles snapped his mouth shut.  
  
"Would someone mind explaining? Other than Xander that is," Giles responded, deflating Xander at the same time. Hermione, being the ever helpful girl that she is, opted to do the informing.  
  
"Well in all actuality, it was rather like a big coincidence,' She started, the others bobbed their heads at her insight, "We met up by chance, and well, I'm not quite sure why we told each other everything…"  
  
"Oh, Hermione, do get on with it," Ron whined, not giving a dam n how much of a coincidence everything was, and so he told her that. Hermione huffed at her friend, but continued her story.  
  
Giles remained silent through the tale, with the occasional nod and further polishing of his bifocals. When Hermione concluded, he decided it was an excellent time to speak, "Well I must say I'm rather disappointed that I missed the whole fiasco, nevertheless, congratulations on the new relations, Oz," Oz gave a small smile to the watcher.   
  
"If I may do so," Giles continued, "I would like to ask you four," he gestured to the newcomers, "for a favor. As you might know, my charge has gone missing. Well, run away actually, and it would be a great service to me if there was anyway you could help us find her?"  
  
"We were planning on it anyway, Mr. Giles," Ron informed the man. "There are locator spells that can be done. It's mainly used to locate magical creatures, and as Buffy is a slayer, we should be able to find her without a problem. If you could just provide us with a map, it would take less than a minute."   
  
"I've got a map, be right back" with that, Willow ran up to her room, only to return several seconds later. She spread what appeared to be a rather detailed map of the United States onto the sofa-sleeper where Ron and the rest sat.   
  
"I tend to botch things up, so maybe it would be better if you did it, Mione," Ron said, nudging the map towards the bushy haired girl. She nodded in agreement, and withdrew her wand, and held it over the map.  
  
"Acclaro Slayer," Hermione cried out, waving her wand a bit. Two glowing green dots appeared from the wand, and moved over the map, each settling on either coast. Hermione furrowed her brow, "I did it wrong? I never do it wrong? First the books, and now this! I hate Sunnydale!"  
  
"As much as I have the same opinion of this town," Giles declared, "I'm relatively certain that you did the spell correctly," everyone in the room looked at him funny. "There are two slayers now," they all 'ahh-ed' at this, "so it would make sense that would have two markings."  
  
"So which one's Buffy?" Oz asked the watcher. The same question seemed to be one all their minds.  
  
"There's no way of knowing," Hermione answered him, with a touch of sadness. Giles didn't seem as discontented, in fact he seemed almost cheerful.   
  
"Well, we'll just have to go to both then. Won't we?" it was more of a statement, than a question, and all there seemed to be happy with his decision. "Two of us will go to," he paused and looked at the map, "L.A., while the other goes to," another pause, "Boston." Harry was following Giles train of thought.  
  
"One wizard, and one friend of Buffy to a pair," Harry spoke, glancing at Giles who nodded, "I'd like to go with you Mr. Giles, if you don't mind." The man smiled at the dark haired wizard.  
  
"Funny you should say that, I was just about to ask you to accompany me to L.A.," Both men smiled. Willow cleared her throat from behind the group, and the turned to look at her.  
  
"If it's okay with everyone, I'd like to go to Boston," she offered, mostly addressing Giles, who smiled back to her.  
  
"I'll go with you, if you like," Ron suggested, eager to be somewhere other than the Hellmouth. He also was excited at the prospect of meeting a slayer, whether it was the one they were looking for, or not. Willow beamed at him.  
  
"That'd be fantastic, maybe you could teach me some magic on the way there," Willow looked worried at her last comment. She turned to Giles, "How are we getting there?"  
  
"We could use the Floo," Ron answered for the man, knowing that Giles and Harry could just drive to Los Angeles, "your fireplace is still hooked up, and there's a Floo port in Boston. After all, that is where the American Ministry is located. We could be there as soon as you're ready to go."   
  
"I'm ready," Willow said excitedly, she looked to the watcher beside her, "Can I go? The sooner we leave, the sooner Buffy's home. Can we go now Giles?"  
  
"Actually Willow," The watcher responded, "I was hoping to get a few things in order before we left. Even if you and I aren't going to the same place, I still want us to set out at the same time. Also, neither you or Ron have ever been to the Boston area. Needless to say, I would feel a lot better about the trip if you did some research about it. Like the subway system for instance, it's probably the most efficient way to get around in those parts."  
  
Willow nodded, a little put off that thy couldn't leave straight away, but understanding nonetheless. "Ron, come on, we should search the Net for the amount of demon activity Boston gets." Giles smiled at his protégés comment, proud that she would know enough to look for such things without being told.  
  
"The net?" Ron asked, confused. Willow nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Oh, my dear Ron, you have so much to learn. So, so much," with that Willow took him by the hand and led then upstairs. Hermione was on the couch, in a state of giggles, that is until she caught Xander's eye and they both blushed a deep red. Xander moved closer to the girl, and they started a timid conversation, exchanging anecdotes about their lives and friends.  
  
Oz and Ginny say on the couch as well, neither taking much of an initiative to involve themselves in the current topics. Ginny knew that with Willow leaving for Boston in the upcoming days, she would have more of a chance to spend time with her Brother. She liked Oz's girlfriend just fine, but it would be extremely difficult to get anytime alone with the werewolf if Willow was always around. She started to think back to her dream from that night, which led her to think about her and Oz's new found gift. 'It would probably be best for us to bring that up now…' Ginny mused.  
  
'But we didn't even have any fun yet,' Oz turned to his sister, giving her a sad face. His puppy-dog face wasn't quite up to par, and Ginny went into a fit of laughter, reminiscent to the way she was earlier that morning. The guffawing grasped the attention of the four others still remaining in the room.  
  
"I'm beginning to worry that Oz is getting funnier than me," Xander confided to Hermione in a mock-whisper. She rolled her eyes at the boy.  
  
"Funnier than I," she corrected, and he stuck his tongue at her, "and I doubt anyone could be funnier than you, Xander." He beamed, forgetting his temporarily bruised ego. "Anyways, he does raise a valid point, what's so amusing?"  
  
Ginny and Oz gave identical, and somewhat chilling, smirks, "Nothing at all," they replied in unison. Hermione gaped at them, while Xander expected them to laugh because they said the same thing. They didn't, they only kept that same smile on their lips, as Oz began to speak once more.  
  
"I'm sorry, you have to forgive us," he started.  
  
"We only just realized last night that we could hear each others thoughts," Ginny continued.  
  
"So we decided to have…"  
  
"A bit of fun." the female twin concluded, each shrugging their shoulders, smile intact. Giles and Harry had been listening to the conversation, and both were trying their best to hide their shock. Amusement hinted in their eyes, and strong intrigue as well.   
  
"I know we've all said this several times," Harry said, looking at the others, "But I think things are about to get a lot more interesting." Ginny smiled at him, remembering what he was talking about.  
  
"More than you bargained for Harry?" she questioned the dark haired wizard. He shook his head.  
  
"No, not even a little," he chuckled, then explained, "No one's tried to kill me. Yet. I'm not the center of attention. For now. In all honesty I would have been less surprised if Oz had turned out to be MY brother."  
  
"Kind of odd when the world's not revolving around you, isn't Har?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's also very enjoyable."  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
Three days had passed since the wizards' arrival in Sunnydale, making it two since Giles' return. Over those days the seven teen and librarian went into research mode. The Hogwarts crew were already used to this sort of thing, having to do reconnaissance during many of Harry's past adventures. Willow and Ron were still learning all they could about Boston and it's sub-cities. Giles and the others resigned themselves to figure out the gift that Ginny and Oz now had. Hermione, as always, proved to be quite adept, finding a reference to Celeres Geminus, or the Noble Twins, in one of Giles many tomes.   
  
"It says that the Noble pair will arise, the balance between them will prove to be a great power to them. One will be their link to Mother Earth, and all her children, the animals. While the other will be the link to human civilization. They are to be opposites, and equivalents. They are destined to stand by the Rulers of the 'Occisors.' The Roman Celeres, were apparently the bodyguards to the King and his family. I can only imagine this is the same case," Hermione finished.  
  
"Occisors?" Giles asked to no one in particular, "that means Slayer, does it not?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes it does, but it also means murderer. I'm not sure if the Celeres were meant to be the instruments of good, or evil."  
  
"I vote good," Oz said from his seat on the floor at Giles' apartment. "If we get to choose, I think I'm gonna go for good." Ginny nodded her head, her eyes wide with worry.   
  
"We all vote good, Oz" Giles replied, a soft smile on his lips. "Prophecy, or not, you two could never be evil. In any event, I still feel that this pertains to the Slayer, Buffy has already held a prophecy to her name, why not another?"  
  
"If we're going to base things on that alone, then the prophecy is about me as well," Harry said, adding, "we shouldn't jump to any conclusions." They all agreed, and continued their now refined search. Only two of the books were at all helpful, the first where Hermione had found the Celeres Prophecy, and the one Xander now held. It was, in fact, a more vivid account of the foretelling, written by the Seer himself. Xander read the passage of Nikolas Filipedes aloud to the group.  
  
"After the deposing of Sinister beings, by the Prevailing Wizard. The Lady of the Day will meet the Holder of the Moon. Together brother and sister, beast and divine, shall close the Jaws of Torment, and combat along side the Assassins of the Dark. Armed with foresight, conjuring, and might, these four bonded will protect the Human and Natural worlds. The Noble Ones will forever triumph," Xander sucked in a breath as he concluded, his face flushed from talking so much.   
  
The space was still, allowing the words to settle in before moving on with the discussion. Ginny looked fairly worried, biting on her lower lip and wringing her hands. Hermione was equally troubled, looking from one twin to the other, as if she was contemplating an Athrimancy problem. Giles and Xander were clearly distressed by the news, while Oz was just as stoic as ever. Harry however, was pissed like all hell.  
  
"That's the prophecy?" he questioned in an outraged voice. "No cautions of death? No consequences? That is the least deadly divination I have ever heard. Why the hell did I get screwed with the 'Kill or be killed?'" He was like a drunk at last call.   
  
"Harry," Ginny started, hoping to smooth things, "every prophecy is different, some are completely insignificant, others hold the fate of the world. Yours was special, you were destined to destroy one of the darkest wizards our world has ever seen. Oz and I seem to have something rather important as well, something that we'll need your help with. Let's not go around deciding who got the worst deal of prophet yet."  
  
"Yea, Buffy isn't even here to compare notes," Xander quipped, relieved that some of the tension had left the room. While they all smiled as his funny, Ron and Willow decided to make their appearance, walking right into Giles home without knocked. Each bearing a huge grin.   
  
"Good news," Ron stated taking a seat at the couch next to Hermione and Xander, "We're finished. After spending far too many hours on that vile mechanism, Willow and I know everything there is about Boston, Massachusetts." Willow nodded her head in agreement, though she was upset that he had insulted her computer.  
  
"Everything?" Giles questioned, with a disbelieving tone. "How would one get from Quincy to Commonwealth Avenue, using public transportation?" Asked Giles, having spent a couple of summer's in the city during his twenties.  
  
"Easy," Willow tucked her hair behind her ears, "Hop on the train from Quincy Center Station, which you can get to by any of the buses in the area. From their take the Red line to Park Street, switch over to the Green line. Take any trolley there to Copley, and walk two streets over. Satisfied?" Willow solicited with a smirk.   
  
"Not yet, where's the best place to get drink in Boston?"  
  
Ron decided it was his turn to answer, after all, this was his specialty, "Several choices. If you're looking for something with a tad of class, you could always try El Panino, but it may be hard to get into. My favorites, from what I've read, would have to be Clark's of Faneuil Hall, or J.J. Foley's in the South End. Those are the true Boston bars."  
  
Giles was highly impressed, not only could they find their way around the city, they also knew all the best places to be. But he had one more test, "Why not Cheers? It had its own Television program."  
  
"Overrated," Willow said, "and the best way to enjoy Boston, is to avoid tourists at all costs."  
  
"You're quite right, I went there once with a few of my chums," Giles stated, shaking his head, "it was ghastly." Giles grimaced, clearly not fond of the Boston pub. Shaking his head once more to clear his mind from unwanted memories. "Well the two of you are clearly prepared, so I can't see any reason for prolonging this trip any further. We'll leave tomorrow, if that's alright with everyone?"  
  
"Fine by me," Harry replied, Willow and Ron saying things along the same line.  
  
"So how `bout you guys?" Willow asked, looking around the room, "Come up with anything useful?" The others avoided her gaze, none really wanting the honors to tell Willow about her boyfriends new destiny. Ginny outright refused to be the one to break the news once more, she was sick of speeches. Harry and Hermione didn't feel it their place, while Ron had no idea what they were all on about. Giles, being the eldest and most frequent bearer of bad news, took it upon himself. Gathering up the book Xander had read from, he handed it to the Wiccan. Confused at having a large leather tome in her hands, Willow began to read the marked section.   
  
Willows eyes ran over the page, soaking it all up, slowly a smile began to twitch at her mouth. By the time she was finished, she was out-and-out beaming, "This is fantastic," she exclaimed, which earned Willow several of bewildered looks. "Well you do know what it means, right?" Silence. "Oh come on! Fine, I'll translate. The Sinister being is Voldemort, Harry is the Prevailing Wizard. Oz would be the Holder of the Moon, and Ginny the Lady of the Day. The two of them will shut down the Hellmouth, and fight alongside Buffy and however the other Slayer is. Giles, you've disappointed me. You too Hermione, why was this hard?"  
  
"Well we had only just found it before you and Ron showed up," Harry defended, though somewhat half-heartedly, as he agreed that they should have figured it out. Willow raised an eyebrow in question, but said nothing else.  
  
"Oh, sod all this, we're going to Boston!" Ron hooted, pumping his fist a bit. The rest of the gang broke into laughter at the redheads childish antics. To Boston indeed…. 


	7. Anne & Luke

Disclaimer: See what you're reading right now? Good. I don't own it, any of it. Yes it's depressing, but it's the truth. I do own a story about two cats named Chester and Arthur, but that's not the point, now is it?  
  
Author's Note: For all of you looking forward to Boston, you'll have to hold off for a bit longer. It's time to check up on Buffy and Draco, and what they did in the days that the Scoobs were researching. Faith will be along soon enough, just be patient. Oh, and this is going to be my longest chapter yet.  
  
A/N 2: I have recently become very undecided about two of the pairings I have been planning. I know it's going to muck a lot of crap up. The drama is going to make things more interesting. So here comes my first poll, which, in all sincerity, I may completely disregard, anyways.   
  
POLL- Pick Buffy's boy toy for the fic Harry, Draco (it may hurt Ginny though), Spike (Lover's Walk marks his return, but he could come sooner), or well anyone you guys may want. I'd prefer if you stuck to the wizards though. ***Angel is NOT an option here.  
  
TO MY REVIEWERS:  
  
Immortalwizardelf-fan- Wish granted, Buffy and Draco is right here.  
  
Renna- I was originally planning on a B/H, but if you've read my second A/N, you know I'm now up in arms about that. You want it that way, vote for it.  
  
Malli- I would be deeply shamed if I ever forgot Faith was from Boston, I'm from MA! I lived in Boston for six years, therefore, any places I make mention to, they exist. In fact, Faith will probably be living in my old apartment. Maybe. Also, I'm trying to keep Giles as rational as possible, he didn't start getting desperate until the end of the summer.   
  
Tanydwr- Okay, I guess my writing of Ch. 6 wasn't very clear. The reference Hermione found to Occisors was about Oz and Ginny's prophecy. There is only one prophecy. And Faith and Buffy are the Rulers, no one else. Hope this clears things up.  
  
Silver Warrior- Switch it. Willow's group is meeting Faith, and Giles' is getting Buffy.  
  
Odevine1- Thanks, and Willow will very be in the next chap.  
  
Dawnlady- I will never forget Oz. Way too cool of a guy. Thanks for the review, hope you like this update.  
  
TIME TO FIC-IT!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The door swung open behind Draco, and someone stumbled over him, falling onto the wall opposite the door. This had sufficiently woken the wizard up from his uncomfortable place on the floor.  
  
"Urgh mmph," Draco stated articulately, while rolling over onto his back. Looking at the person who so rudely awoken him, Draco was greeted with the sight of a very pissed of Buffy. "Mornin' Blondie," he drawled, his trade-mark smirk already taking it's place.  
  
"What the hell are you still doing here?" Buffy asked, leaning against the wall she fell into.  
  
"I said I wasn't going anywhere," he reminded the girl. Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. It was at this time that Draco took in Buffy's appearance. He hadn't noticed the night before, but now it was obvious that this girl was a waitress. A waitress, with a name tag. 'Hah' Draco thought triumphantly, as he rose to his feet. Leaning in closely, Draco read the tag, "Know your name now." Buffy blanched at his comment, but then recovered, realizing what the wizard had seen.  
  
"Sorry pal, but that's my middle name," she imparted, walking back into her apartment, holding the newspaper she had gone into the hall for. Draco followed, not giving a damn what she said the night before. Plus she left the door open, it was her own fault. "And don't bother asking anyone for my last name," Buffy advised, "I gave them a fake."  
  
Draco, only slightly crushed, surveyed the apartment he now inhabited. "Blondie, your apartment is horrible," Draco replied from where he sat on Buffy's bed. He was right, it wasn't that her apartment was messy, Buffy herself, no matter what her mother said, wasn't a messy person. The apartment itself, was bleak, it needed a new coat of paint, for starters. The bed was lumpy, it having come with room, as well as a couch, a television, a refrigerator and a stove. It wasn't really an apartment, as much as it was a studio.   
  
"I know, but it's all that my job can afford," Buffy mumbled, as she exited the bathroom, her toothbrush was sticking out the side of her mouth, and some of the paste was trailing down her cheek.  
  
"That's a great look you've got going," Draco mocked, making a motion to his cheek to signal she had something there. Blushing, Buffy returned to the bathroom, to rinse out her mouth.   
  
Buffy came back out less than a minute later settling down on the bed by Draco, and looked around her gloomy home. She turned to the wizard, "Do you want anything to eat? I have leftover pizza, some yogurt, ice cream, and pie form the diner I work at. Pie is the only thing I trust from them, cause they don't make it themselves."  
  
"You mean you don't mind me being in here?" he asked cautiously. 'No need to get oneself kicked out if the girl is being hospitable.' Buffy shook her head, a softness in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not too fond of having you sleeping in my apartment," Buffy started, looking Draco head-on, "But I also know that you're a wizard, which means you could probably get in here if you wanted to." Draco nodded his head in agreement. "I'm not a complete ass, I may not let you sleep here, but I'll feed you."  
  
Draco grinned at this, though in the back of his mind he was beginning to wonder what was going on between him and this blonde. Things were moving in what could potentially be a very bad direction. 'I have a girlfriend,' he reminded himself, 'I have a girlfriend, now all I need is this girl to stop smiling at me. Damn, she has a nice smile.' Shaking his head to break the train of bad thoughts, Draco answered to question of food, "I would love some pizza," adding a dazzling smile to boot.  
  
With a smile of her own, Buffy nodded and moved to the fridge, taking out the pizza box. She pulled the coffee table in front of the couch over to the bed and put the pizza on it.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have a microwave, so it's going to be cold," Buffy told him.  
  
"It's fine, if I knew what a microwave was, I might be disappointed. As it is, I prefer my pizza cold," Buffy's smile grew at his words.  
  
"I love cold pizza! It tastes better, and there's a lot less of a mess."  
  
Draco nodded in agreement, and opened the box, "Peppers and onions," he breathed, "a woman after my own heart," he smiled to Buffy once more. 'If I didn't have a girlfriend, and Blondie couldn't kick my ass, I would be very interested in this girl.' The annoying voice of the previous night popped back into his head, 'You are interested in this girl, you prat.' Draco scowled inwardly, 'If I'm a prat, than so are you. And I don't like Blondie! So just…shut up!' 'Oooo, tough man. I'm scared now.'  
  
"Having fun," Buffy's voice interrupted the wizards inner dialogue. Amusement was unmistakable in her voice. Draco grinned sheepishly, and pointed to his forehead.  
  
"Things can get a little bizarre in there sometimes," the platinum blonde joked, and Buffy chuckled in response.  
  
"I can only imagine."  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it, could get dangerous," Draco said, the knowledge that he was flirting only coming to him after he spoke. 'Damn it!'  
  
"So," Buffy started, munching on a slice, "tell me a bit about yourself, and your girlfriend."  
  
Draco was apprehensive; his past wasn't something he liked to get into. Though looking at her he realized this wasn't someone he had known his whole life. She didn't harbor any negative feelings towards him. He could tell Blondie his story, his side, and all she would do is listen. Sure some of it was dark, but she clearly had seen some dark things. Vampires for instance, who knew what else. She could handle this sort of thing.   
  
"Oh crap!" Buffy shouted, "I have to be at work in fifteen minutes! Oh, I'm sorry Draco, but I really have to go. I can't get fired, I need this job," she explained, her eyes slightly pleading.  
  
"Well, then what the hell are we doing here? Let's get going," Draco instructed, standing up. He offered his hand to her, and she took it, pulling herself up from the low bed. Buffy smoothed out the creases in her skirt, while Draco did a few invigorating spells to make himself more presentable for the day. Each grabbed a slice of pizza and headed off for the diner.  
  
"Okay," Buffy started, as they walked down the grubby street, "what are you gonna do while I'm working?"  
  
Draco chewed the piece of food in his mouth as he contemplated his answer. He swallowed then, "I hadn't put any thought into that…In all candor, I was planning on following you around the entire day. That's probably not the best idea though, is it?"  
  
"No, not exactly. But I can't really have you running around a city you've never been to, surrounded by things you don't understand," Buffy replied, then paused to come up with the most plausible answer, "Oh! This is perfect."  
  
Draco looked at her suspiciously, "What's perfect?" Buffy was eyeing him very strangely.  
  
"We've been short a busboy at the diner, you'd be just right to fill in, temporarily of course," Buffy said, with a thoughtful expression. Draco, however, wasn't at all pleased.  
  
"No. No way, I don't do muggle work," he stated, adding, "let alone degrading muggle work. We have busboys in the wizarding world, but at least they get to use magic. Sorry Blondie, but I don't think so."  
  
Buffy was livid, "Fine, you come up with a better idea, MagicBoy."  
  
"You bet your ass I will."  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
"Luke, get over to table three an' clean up them dishes," Billy called from the grill. Buffy was trying her hardest not to die from laughter.  
  
"Yea, Luke get to it," she whispered to Draco, who was sitting on a stool at the counter. Complying with the cooks order, he got up and cleaned up the mess made by two infested looking prostitutes at table three.   
  
So he hadn't come up with a better idea, but Draco didn't have any muggle money, nor did he know how to use it even if he did. Buffy had told her boss that Draco was a friend visiting her from London, and wouldn't mind busing for a couple of days while he was there. Billy gave in to the girl's request, and allowed "Luke", a shortened version of Draco's middle name, to work at the diner. It was minimum wage, and under the table. 'A Malfoy, doing the work of muggle peasants. Father would just eat this up. Rot in Hell you bastard,' the wizard thought to himself as he wiped down the disgusting table, with an even worse dish cloth.   
  
Walking through the swinging doors and into the kitchen, Draco began to clean off the tableware the way Blondie had shown him. His hands were already raw from the scolding hot water, adding from several burn's Draco had obtained from accidentally touching the grill numerous times. The once flawless hands would never be the same. 'Screw this, tomorrow I'll just walk around this city until Blondie's off work.' 'Oh that's smart,' his other voice argued back, 'Show the girl how determined you are by giving up after the first day. I'm sure she'll be thinking very highly of you.' Draco grimaced, 'I don't like when you're right.' 'Ha.'  
  
"Stop daydreamin' boy, and wash the friggin dishes," Billy yelled out, flinging a bit of hot grease at Draco to get his attention.  
  
"Ahhh! Son of a bitch! What the hell was that for?" the platinum wizard screamed. The grease was stinging into the back of Draco's neck, leaving another burn to scar his skin.  
  
"I'm not paying you to waste the hot water, now get back to it, or I'll shove the spatula up your ass," Billy threatened as Buffy entered the kitchen, having heard Draco's scream from outside.  
  
"The food already taste's like you did, Bill," the slayer quipped, getting her a snort form the cook.  
  
"Right you are Harris, but keep it down, can't let all the family secrets out," Billy replied, still laughing a bit. Draco looked between the two, not understanding why Billy liked her, but not him. 'I doubt you look that good in a skirt,' Draco's alter-ego voice suggested.  
  
"Ewww, Bill that's disgusting. Never tell me what's in the special sauce," Buffy grimaced, then turned to throw a wink at Draco, before returning to the front counter, where several druggies were looking for a refill on their java.  
  
"Don't ever tell her I said this, or April for that matter," Billy started, looking Draco in the eye for the first time that day, "but Anne's a great girl. You're lucky to have her."  
  
Draco didn't attempt to correct to cook, just smiled and nodded his head agreeing, "Yes, I really am."  
  
For the rest of that day, not one complaint was heard out of "Luke."  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
It was Saturday morning, and also Buffy's day off. For the past three day's Draco had accompanied her to work, busing his tables, and rinsing off the plates. When April failed to show up on time again, Draco took up her shift, so Buffy could go home and take a shower. He hadn't mind, especially when a few of the patron's tipped him extra for "having a nice ass." That was last night, and today Draco was curled up into his usual position outside Blondie's door. He snored lightly, stirring for a second, then falling back into sleep.  
  
The door to Buffy's apartment creaked open, "Hey, MagicBoy, time to get up, it's nine." Draco shot up, looking half asleep, and half pissed off.  
  
"Nine? Blondie, we have to be at work…now!"  
  
"Chill, it's our day off. Bill gave us the same hours for simplicity's sake," Buffy reassured him, opening to door wider, as to allow the other blonde in. Draco conformed, and entered the small living area. Each settled down at the end of her bed, clicking on the television.  
  
"Breakfast?" Buffy offered. Draco smiled, nodding his head. He had come in late the night before, and didn't get a chance to eat. As there was no way he would eat anything served at the diner.  
  
"Anymore of those chocolate puff things?" he asked hopefully. They had gone shopping after work on Thursday, Buffy telling the wizard that there were certain things he needed to try before dying. They consisted of Buffalo wings, Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream, Oreo Cookies and, his new favorite, Chocolate Cocoa Puffs. Draco had been convinced it was magic when the mild turned colors in the bowl.  
  
"Would I let you down?" Buffy replied, getting up to retrieve two bowl, the cereal, and a carton of milk. Pouring them each some, Buffy handed Draco his bowl and a spoon. She pulled the coffee table over once again, and both began their meal.   
  
Looking up from his bowl to watch the screen in front of him, Draco was faced with a dire question, "What are we watching?" Television had been presented to him before meeting Buffy, though the show that was now on, was completely foreign to the wizard.  
  
"The Power Rangers," Buffy replied, with a mouth full of chocolaty goodness, "part of the Saturday morning line-up. The pink one is my favorite. Spiderman is on next, you'll probably like it. Young men prancing around in tights, it's right up you're alley."  
  
"I'm not gay, as I have repeated told you for the past three days," Draco responded in a dry voice.  
  
"So says your manly hair," Buffy joked, and Draco laughed too. It wasn't the first time someone had poked fun at the wizards hair style, but it was the first time he didn't care. "Now, how bout you tell me about the life of Draco Malfoy, you never got around to it on Wednesday."  
  
Draco began to squirm, he had decided to tell Buffy it came up again, but it didn't make the story any easier to tell, "You want all the gory details?"  
  
"Better believe it," Buffy said, then sensing his discomfort, "it can't be that bad, right?"  
  
"Oh it can, and it is," Draco stated grimly. "I wasn't always the nice young man you see before you today," Draco started after clearing his throat, and taking a sip of the orange juice Buffy had got for him, "For the first sixteen years of my life I was a right little prick. I had all these prejudices, partly because I didn't know any better. But mostly because of my father. I would have liked nothing more than to become just like Lucius Malfoy. To a be a Death Eater, and right hand man to the Dark Lord," at Buffy's confusion he went into the story of Voldemort, which eventually tied into the story of Potter. He spoke what he new of Potter's great adventures, along with his friends, Granger and Weasley. Draco then drew back to his own tale, "As I said, my father was a follower of Voldemort, and being Lucius' son, I was expected to do the same. I wanted to do it, and the summer before my seventh year at Hogwarts I was to receive the Dark Mark.   
  
"Only the year before a problem arose, I was in love. I was in love with someone who was for everything I was against. The sister of one of my biggest enemies, and the daughter of one of my father's greatest rivals. The miraculous part was that she loved me back, she accepted me, and helped me to realize how wrong I was. How wrong my father was. Ginny Weasley saved my life, I'm sure of it," Draco stopped when he heard Buffy's gasp. He had told her about the Golden Trio, as well as the youngest Weasley. He had told Buffy of his deep loathing for all of them. It was a shock for her to hear that he now loved the girl.  
  
"Keep going, please," Buffy begged. And with a grin, Draco obliged.  
  
"I couldn't tell my father about us, that was obvious, but I needed help getting away from him. So I went to Potter, and I went to Dumbledore. The only way to escape Lucius was by making friends with his enemies. Surprisingly enough, they understood, well Potter took some coaxing from Ginny, but eventually he was on board. And the plan was brilliant."  
  
"The summer before my seventh year at Hogwarts, I took the Dark Mark," Draco stopped, and lifted up the sleeve on his right arm and showed it to Buffy, she gaped at Draco. Gently, she ran her fingers over the mark, and sucked in her breath. Draco continued, "It was also that summer that I began my life as a spy for Dumbledore. I would go to the meetings; even some private ones between the Dark Lord and my father, then report what I heard to Dumbledore. Voldemort had planned one last great attack, this one on the entire school. It would happen during the End of the Year Feast in the Great Hall, myself and fellow student Death Eaters were to begin the attack, stunning as many teachers as possible, Dumbledore being the most important to take down."  
  
"Now on the spy side of things, I had a very different job to do, right before the Death Eaters were to attack the teachers, myself and Pansy Parkinson, a trusted Slytherin who had many of the same views as I, were to stun all the other Death Eaters. We succeeded in that, but not minutes after the doors to the Great Hall burst open, and we had a full fledged fight on our hands."  
  
"My father, having realized what happened, came after me, and just as he was about to perform the killing curse, Ginny attacked him from behind. They dueled, and Ginny prevailed, she used a disarming spell to knock Lucius back into a wall, where he then slipped into an unconscious state. I took out one or two Death Eaters myself, though they weren't as skilled as my father. And finally, Potter completed his destiny, and killed the Dark Lord," Draco finished, the last sentence he waved his hand while speaking, as though it were an after thought.  
  
Buffy's jaw was practically touching the rug, her eyes were the size of saucers, and she stared a Draco. "That," she spoke, "has to be the most amazing story I ever heard. I had respect for you before, but now. Wow, I'm just…in awe. I want to meet Ginny. I want to meet Harry too."   
  
"Who wouldn't, he's the greatest wizard there ever was," Draco replied somewhat bitterly. Buffy, noticing this tried to sooth his self-hatred.  
  
"Draco, I'm sure Harry is a great guy," Draco snorted at her comment, "but he has nothing on you. From what you've told me, Harry was doing exactly what his parents would have wanted. Exactly what everyone he knew wanted. You went against family and friends, he had it easy compared to you, sure he lost a lot of people. But so did you. The people he loved died, so it was impossible for him to speak with them again. Draco, your family is still alive, but decline to speak with you. Harry might be the hero of your world, but he did what he did because of a prophecy, you did it because you knew it was right." When Buffy had finished, both were near tears, but neither allowed them to fall.  
  
A knock sounded at the door, breaking both from their thoughts. Buffy stood to get the door, Draco following close behind, knowing that it was rare for her to receive visitors. Not bothering to look through the peephole, Buffy swung the door open.   
  
"Buffy?" Giles asked in disbelief, and the man beside him looked over the watcher's shoulder to the person behind the slayer.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry questioned, very confused. Draco smiled to the dark haired wizard.  
  
"Potter, what brings you to L.A.?"  
  
Buffy wasn't moving, she was too befuddled to do much. Looking from Giles, to Draco, to who she figured to be Harry Potter, Buffy began to cry.  
  
"Blondie?" Draco called softly to her right, taking her elbow, "What's the matter?"  
  
Snapping out of her thinking, Buffy moved out of Draco's grasp, and ran to the bathroom, locking the door.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles exclaimed, making to go into the apartment, only to be stopped by Draco.  
  
"I don't think so," Draco told the man, "she was fine before you two got here, so I think I should be the one to talk to her."  
  
"Not likely," Harry spat, the contempt between to two had never completely left.  
  
"Sorry mate," the blonde responded, "but she doesn't know you," and before Giles could cut in, Draco added, "and I'm not involved with whatever caused her to run from you."  
  
Closing the door, Draco said one last thing, "You can wait here, until I return with…Buffy," he smiled, now knowing the girl's name.  
  
Walking down the short hall, Draco tapped lightly on the bathroom door, "Blondie? I didn't let them in, but they're still outside. Why don't you let me in so we can talk?" There was a rustling inside the room, and a very blotchy Buffy opened the door, allowing the boy in. She sat on the toilet with the cover down, and Draco crouched in front of her.  
  
"You know, I had a prophecy of my own," Buffy said, deciding it was time she told the wizard of her past. His past was obviously something he didn't like to get into, and he deserved to know the truth about her life.  
  
"Really?" the boy questioned, sitting cross legged now. Buffy nodded.  
  
"In fact, Harry isn't the only with a destiny," Buffy started, "I'm the slayer."  
  
Draco grinned, "Well that explains everything! The strength, and what not. You know, most wizards don't believe in the Slayer, think it's a myth. My Aunt was a Slayer, probably the one before you." Buffy's eyes got a bit wider, but didn't question what he said. "Alright, I'll bite. It's your turn anyway. Tell me the story of Buffy the Vampire Slayer."  
  
"Fine," Buffy agreed, smiling slightly when he said her name, "but we're going back, to when I first found out I was a slayer." Buffy, spoke eloquently, which was rare on her part.   
  
Draco heard a magnificent story, about a girl, obsessed with her self and material items, suddenly torn from the life she new, when her destiny was handed to her. The girl did not want this destiny, but she fought the darkness like she was told, she fought until her destiny took her mentor, Merrick away. She fought until she was kicked out of Hemrey, for burning down the gym, killing the vampires within it. Draco was told how she could not escape her destiny even when she moved away from L.A., to a small town called Sunnydale, two hours south.  
  
That's when the story got better. This girl found her self living on a hellmouth, and was forced to fight the evil that surrounded her everyday. Only this time she had help, her new mentor, Giles, and a growing band of friends. The brainy, but endearing Willow. The goofy, yet brave Xander. The love of her life, who was a vampire himself, Angel. Others came, a cheerleader, a werewolf, and a gypsy posing as a teacher. They all helped her to fight the darkness.  
  
At the end of her first year at Sunnydale High, the slayer faced her prophecy, the one proclaiming her death at the hands of the Master. And die she did, for about a minute. Her friend Xander was able to bring her back to life, with some muggle technique called CPR. Her death had led to the calling of another slayer, even though the first girl was still alive.  
  
The story grew greater, and Draco leaned forward in anticipation of every word coming out of Buffy's mouth. His admiration grew and grew, hearing of everything she had to face. But when she told him of the night she lost her virginity, and her love, Draco thought he may weep with Buffy. The demon within her former lover stalked the girl and her loved ones, killing Jenny, the gypsy and girlfriend of Giles. Angelus found Acathla, and made to unleash hell on earth. Buffy stopped him, but not before her friend Willow, who was well on her way to becoming a great Wiccan, resouled the vampire. It was too late, and Buffy sent Angel to hell, with a kiss on the lips, and a sword in the gut. Forced with the guilt of killing her first love, Buffy fled Sunnydale, and returned to Los Angeles.  
  
Draco looked at the girl beside him, her eyes wet with tears, and her head bowed down the floor. Even in her sadness she looked every inch a hero. 'Oh, Potter really is gonna love this one,' Draco thought with a smile. Draco then stood up, "Right then, pack your things, I'm taking you home."  
  
Buffy looked up at him like he had six heads, "You're what? No. Well, maybe. What about Ginny?"  
  
"That was Potter out there," Draco told the slayer, "And he came to America with Ginny, as well as the other two, Hermione and Ron. I'm assuming that was Giles he was with," Draco inquired and Buffy nodded, "which means the rest a probably in Sunnydale with your friends."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Buffy said, standing from the toilet, "my friends always find away to meet the oddest people."  
  
"One to talk, Summer's."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Buffy replied, both leaving the bathroom. She paused by her bed, looking around the room, looking very nervous.  
  
"Summer's," Draco said from behind her, "I'm not a very affectionate person, so you'll have to excuse me if this is odd." With that he walked up to Buffy, and drew her in to a hug. Though he said it wasn't his thing, it was as warm as any hug Buffy had ever received in her life.  
  
Less than a minute later the pair broke apart, and Buffy went to her closet and removed two duffel bags. Draco did a couple of spells, including a shrinking one, so they could fit all of Buffy's things, in addition to the food they had bought, into only one of the bags. Then he shrunk the other and placed it into the bad as well.   
  
Buffy smiled at him, "So I get to meet the famous Harry Potter?"  
  
"Oh, don't start, he hates it when people call him that anyway," Draco said shaking his head. "If anything you should call him Scarhead, he loves it, I swear."  
  
"Yea, and I think it's cute when my mail says Bunny, instead Buffy," she retorted, cocking an eyebrow and the Slytherin.  
  
"Worth a shot."  
  
Draco and Buffy walked out the door to her apartment, leaving the rent money on the stove, and joined the pair of agitated Englishmen awaiting their presence in the hall way.  
  
Little did the four know that Willow and Ron, having left the night before, were waking up in Boston, with the worst hangovers of their lives. 


	8. The Aftermath of Faith

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I ain't complaining. Crying a lil, but not complaining.  
  
A/N: First off, I'd like to state that I'm infinitely pissed. Why? Because while I was typing this, the computer fudged up and deleted all that I had written= half the chapter. When ones writing off the top of their head, it is an extremely aggravating thing to happen. Secondly, the poll results. All will remain the same, no Buffy/Draco for this fic. But don't even try to stop me in the others!   
  
A/N2: We're taken a trip to my home town people, so all here is completely real. That's what's nice about having a character from my neck of the woods, we might end up with very similar experiences.   
  
TO MY REVIEWERS:  
  
Silver Warrior- Sorry mate, it would appear the Draco and Ginny have won the pole, along with the Harry/Buffy pairing.  
  
Renna- I agree, and I have no idea what I was thinking! Breaking up Draco and Ginny shakes head Forgive my stupidity, I'll try to keep it in check.  
  
Tanydwr- I understand what you're saying about Harry's childhood, but Draco's wasn't exactly peaches n' cream. The boys, in many ways, have more in common than they'd like to admit. At least in this fic they do.  
  
Sloane Miette- Ginny likes Willow! She just knows that Willow loves Oz, and he returns the feeling. Have you ever tried to talk to someone when they're with their significant other? It's near impossible! And about the Giles and the drinking, the ages in Britain are different from ours, therefore it was more up Ron's alley than it was Giles. He was just testing their general knowledge.   
  
Malli- Okay, okay! The pairings are remaining the way they were originally intended. And never stop rambling, it makes for interesting conversation. Sorry for distracting you with my ridiculous poll.  
  
**And without further ado, here's our long awaited arrival…Faith**.  
  
Chapter 8   
  
Sun streamed through the room, glaring into the eyes of its occupants, one female, one male, but both with bright red hair. Ron snored lightly from a chair, with his feet resting upon the coffee table in front of it. Beside him on the couch was the dozing Willow, the slightest bit of drool running down her face. The few moments of blissful sleep they had left, were cruelly stripped from them, when a stunning brunette came bouncing into the room, "Morning Sunshines, time to get up."  
  
Willow, in response mumbled an uncharacteristic obscenity, and rolled over on the couch, while Ron made even less of an attempt, and just pulled the blanked he had over his face. The girl, however, would have none of this, "I don't think so Red, Wiz-kid, get your asses up." Walking over, she stripped Ron of his cover, and pushed Willow off the couch. The latter landed with a humorous grunt, or at least the other girl felt it was funny, as she was laughing quite loudly.  
  
"Good _God_, woman," Ron exclaimed, "could you get any louder? Might as well take a shovel to m' head."  
  
"You know you love me," the girl replied with a wink, rousing a deep blush out of the boy. Neither occurrence went unnoticed by the girl on the floor.  
  
Willow cleared her throat, "Not that we don't enjoy seeing you so early in the morning, Faith, but would you mind explaining as to what we owe the pleasure?" Ron nodded his head in agreement.  
  
The girl smirked, "First off, Red, it's noon, so don't go acting like I'm the rooster on the family farm. The only reason I woke you two lazy asses up, was to see how your tattoos are healing up. Infections are nasty, and I don't need you getting puss all over my stuff." The pair gawked at the girl, eyes wide in disbelief. "What," Faith questioned, "what'd I say?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'tattoo's' ?" the red haired wizard asked, where as Willow was hoping that they hadn't gotten marked in a less-than-desirable place, like the butt, for instance.  
  
"You guys don't remember last night?" Both shook their head to the negative in response, "Shit, that's the last time you two get liquor. Red I understand, but I expected a bit more tolerance out of you Wiz." Sighing and shaking her head, Faith rolled up the right sleeve of her t-shirt, underneath it was a gauze bandage taped on. She removed that as well, only to reveal a beautifully designed tribal tattoo. Ron and Willow were once again in a state of shock. "You think mine's cool, wait till you see yours. Got them on the same arms, comrades and all that. Thought you guys had balls to get what you did, turns out you were just seriously thrashed."  
  
Apprehensively, Ron and Willow followed suit, slowly rolling up their sleeves and removing the gauze under it. The had only realized the dull pain in their right arms after Faith brought up the discussion. What they saw, to say the least, blew them away. Willows are bore a pentacle, close to the size of a half-dollar. The twelve symbols of the zodiac were engraved on the outer band, and the word "Wicked Wiccan" went around the symbol. It was written in an Old English script. Ron's was equally astounding. An impressive lion standing on it's hind legs was displayed on the Brits upper arm. There were two red banners as well, one above the animal, and one below. The top banner had the word "Gryffindor" on it, while the lower read, "King Weasley", each written in gold lettering, the same style as Willow's lettering.   
  
"Oh my God, oh my God," Willow whispered, "I got a tattoo? My mom's gonna kill me, when she gets home. Okay, so she's never home." She paused to think, eyes still wide, "Oh God, _Buffy's_ mom is going to kill me! Faith why did you let us get tattoo's?!"  
  
Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Couldn't stop you." Willow raised a doubtful eyebrow, to which the brunette further explained, "All right, have you seen your resolve face? I'm telling' ya Red, there was no convincing you otherwise. Same with Wiz-kid over here, once you two get something in your heads, nothin's gonna stop you."  
  
"She's right Willow," Ron backed up, "We're two awfully stubborn people." Willow sighed, nodding her head a bit. She still couldn't believe what they had gotten themselves into, meeting Faith, the parts of last night she remembered. How did it all happen? The only explanation she could come up with, was that her and Ron's first wrong move, was ever laying a foot in this city.  
  
(Flash Back [Day before. 6 p.m. EST. Boston Floo Station])   
  
Willow rolled out of the fireplace clutching her side and covered in dust. Ron stepped out a second later, looking far more composed than the girl before him, even if he was covered in soot as well. The red haired girl glared at Ron as he helped her to her feet, to which he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Seriously Willow, I have been doing this all my life, it only stands to reason that I should land better than you," Ron argued. The girl mumbled several un-ladylike things, refusing to agree with his reasoning.  
  
"Okay," Ron started, looking to change the girls train of thought, "We're in Downtown Boston, and that door," he pointed to an exit, which was being "guarded" by a man sleeping a chair. The room they were in was rather long, and resembled a hallway more than anything else. There were several fireplaces on either side of the one the pair had come through. "Well that door will take us out into a rather popular shopping area. The building we're in is disguised as a Chinese food restaurant, one that's never open," he added with a smirk.  
  
"Okay, so I guess it's time we find our girl," Willow said, removing a folded up map of Boston from her backpack. Both kneeled to the floor, spreading out the map. Producing his wand from it's holster, Ron preformed the same locating spell Hermione had at the house. The small green dot hovered above the map before settling in the area labeled South Boston. Smiling, Willow turned to her companion.  
  
"If it isn't Buffy, I got ten bucks that says she's Irish," the Wiccan remarked.  
  
Ron smirked in reply, "Well I had any notion what a 'buck' was, and was in possessing of some, I'd take you up on your bet." Willow pouted and muttered something about wizards being no fun. Laughing, Ron joined the girl as they left the Floo Port, and walked up the crowed street to the closest train station.  
  
They were aboard the train, and on there way to find themselves a slayer within fifteen minutes. Once seated in their small, and rather uncomfortable seats, Ron turned to converse with his traveling friend.  
  
"Do you think it's her we're going after, Willow?" he asked, genuinely interested. Willow frowned and shook her head, something the wizard wasn't really expecting.  
  
"In all honesty Ron, I know this girl isn't Buffy. I mean out of our two choices, L.A. and Boston, it would make a lot more sense for Buffy to choose L.A. She grew up there, right? So it would make sense for her to go someplace she was familiar with," Willow paused in thought, before starting again, "It's like playing hide-and-go-seek in your own backyard, you know where all the best places to hole up are. Where as Boston, well it's a bit too fish out of water for Buffy." Ron nodded his head in understanding, but there was something picking at him, that he just couldn't let go unsaid.  
  
"Willow," he started, grasping the girls attention once more, "If you knew that the girl we are coming after wasn't Buffy, then why come? Why not ask to go to L.A. instead?"  
  
The redhead sighed, "I need time Ron, time to figure out why she left. Time to make sure that when I see Buffy next, I don't flip out on her for leaving us alone. If I'm in Sunnydale I can't do that, and I certainly can't if I'm the one to find her. Also, I want an adventure of my own. Something that I did without Buffy or Xander or Oz. I want a Willow story, y' know? Plus, this way Oz and Ginny get a chance to bond without me in the way."  
  
Ron smiled, "That's why I'm here too," at her confused look he elaborated, "For as long as I can remember I've been the sidekick, always standing in Harry's shadow. I don't mind, really. I just want to prove that I can do great things, even without the Boy-who-lived. Harry's the superhero, and Hermione's the brain. Who am I? I'm Ron, the redheaded subordinate. I just want a path of my own."  
  
"Guess we have a lot in common," Willow said quietly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that Willow," Ron said just as softly, "seems to me you've got quite the future ahead of you. You have power, we can all sense it, it's just different from the kind me, Harry, Hermione and Ginny have. Giving a vampire his soul back is no small feat."  
  
Willow laughed, "Look at us, being all mopey 'cause we're not as cool as our champion friends. Well, I'm done with it," she stated the last part with a bit more resolve, "from here on our we are no longer 'Ron and Willow- Sidekicks Extraordinaire', but 'Ron and Willow- Kickass Conjurors.'"  
  
Ron was now laughing with her, "Conjurors'?" he gasped out. Vigorously, Willow nodded her head.  
  
"Well we're both magic users', just not the same kind," she explained, "you try coming up with a better word."  
  
"Fair enough," Ron conceded, still chuckling a tad. The intercom on the train buzzed on, and a computerized voice rang throughout the cart.  
  
[Next stop, Broadway. Next stop, Broadway.]  
  
Ron nudged, Willow slightly, and motioned to her that this was there stop. They rose from their seats as the train came to a halt, and left the cart.   
  
  
  
Willow and Ron had taken a bus from Broadway station, which brought them near the area that the Slayer was now living. They had also checked into a local, and rather unhygienic, motel, deciding it was easier to rent a room with two beds, than to get separate rooms. Lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, Ron spoke to the girl laying the bed to his left, "So how do we go about this? I mean, since she probably isn't your friend, we'll have a bit of explaining to do."  
  
"I was just think that myself," Willow responded, "and I'm kind of hoping that she'll just except everything, y' know. She's a slayer, and all that stuff, so maybe you being a wizard, and me being whatever I am won't be too big of a deal."  
  
Ron sighed, "Yes, but what do we _say_?"  
  
"How bout, 'I'm Willow, this is Ron. We know you're the slayer, but we were actually looking for my friend, who's also a slayer, but not you. Maybe you'd like to come back to out Hellmouth and fight some evil. Oh, and he's a wizard,'" Willow offered, taking a deep breathe afterwards. Ron chuckled softly.  
  
"Right then, and providing she doesn't stake us, I'm sure everything will turn out just fine," he stated facetiously. Looking at his watch, Ron groaned a bit, "Alright Willow, it's 7 o'clock now, how bout we hang out until nine, and then find our girl?"  
  
"Good plan," Willow exclaimed with a yawn, "think I'm getting some of that jet lag stuff."   
  
"Willow, we didn't take a plane, we used Floo," Ron reminded the Wiccan.  
  
"Oh shush you," she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Willow," Ron whispered from behind the girl, "do you _really_ think it's wise to be following a slayer and a large black man with an axe into an alley?"  
  
"No," she admitted, "but it was the best plan I could come up with at the time."  
  
"Oh, that's very reassuring. Next time we can just jump about yelling 'Stake me!", because at least that makes more sense than this plan!"   
  
Willow snorted at the wizards condescension. In all truthfulness it wasn't her fault that they were in this situation. Upon leaving the motel, the pair used the map and Ron's spell as a tracking device on the slayer. It wasn't Buffy, but a beautiful and lively brunette around their age. She moved quite quickly, and when they finally caught up with the girl, both were surprised to see that she didn't fight alone, but with a well-built black man. He was carrying a sizable axe, while the slayer stuck to the customary stake. The pair worked very well together.  
  
"You know Ron," Willow said the man behind her, "you're starting to sound a bit like Hermione."  
  
Ron was outraged, and his voice boomed through the street, "How dare you compare me to that pretentious know-it-all!" Willow spun around with wide eyes.  
  
"Ron! The first rule of pursuing someone? Don't let them know you're there," she admonished. But it was too late, within minutes the slayer was upon the bickering duo, with her axe wielding lackey not far behind.  
  
The slayer looked at the pair suspiciously, throwing a look over her shoulder to her associate, who shrugged in return. Directing her words at Ron, the brunette spoke, "It's not safe to be out at night, especially in these parts. Why don't you two run along."  
  
"We can handle ourselves," Ron bristled. Willow smacked him on the side of his head after hearing his tone.  
  
"Ron," she began, "we're suppose to make nice, remember?" Pointing to the slayer she added, "Good guy, just like us." The slayer had been suspicious before, but now she was closer to intrigued.   
  
"Most people don't go looking for me," the girl informed them, "And if they do, it's not because they're the 'good guys', but since I ain't getting any bad feelins' from the two of you, I'm going to be nice and let you explain."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Willow nudged him, elaborating that she would like to do the talking, turning back to the slayer she began, "Thank you for listening. We," Willow gestured to Ron and herself, "have come to Boston seeking out our friend. She, like you, is a Slayer. I don't know if you heard of her, her name's Buffy."  
  
The brunette nodded her head, but behind her it was obvious to see that the man was getting restless, so Willow was quick to continue, "Well, my friends back home did a spell to locate the Slayer, and when two choices were produced, we remembered that there was now a second slayer. We split into groups and tracked down each girl."  
  
"Okay, that's five by five, but why should I believe you?" the Slayer questioned, to many people had screwed with her, so she wasn't exactly the trusting type.  
  
Willow gave the girl a reassuring smile and pointed to the man by her side, "If we were going to attack you, we would have by now. Ron and I had decided if the girl we found wasn't Buffy, we would ask her to accompany us to Sunnydale, where Buffy and I live. If you don't believe us I'm sure your watcher can validate our stories. He can even contact Buffy's watcher if he wants."  
  
The girl was a bit more at ease, but still not completely off-guard, "All right, that doesn't seem like a bad idea. But I've got some questions before I let you anywhere near my watcher," she informed the redheaded pair. The man behind the slayer had had enough, and felt like speaking his mind  
  
"Yo Faith, I don't think this is such a good move. We don't know jack 'bout them," he cautioned. Faith turned and gave him a "well duh" look.  
  
"That's why we're asking them questions Curtis," Faith spoke to him as if he were a child, "Now be a good little demon, and shut the hell up."  
  
"Demon?" Ron choked out, suddenly very wary of the large man in front of him. Curtis only smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yea, but only half. My dad was a demon, but my momma never said what kind. All I know is that I've been shot more times than a person who's still walkin' should be," he explained, seemingly very proud of his heritage.  
  
Faith grinned, "Not to mention he's a 'rapper.'" The slayer used to finger quotes, mocking her friend. Curtis wasn't to pleased to say the least, and the redheads feared that his inner demon may rear it's head at any moment.  
  
"I am a rapper, lil girl. Jus' wait till I get my big break. I won't even mention your ass when I win my Grammy," the demon threatened, getting a chuckle out of Faith as she shook her head.  
  
"Yea, okay man, whatever you want to believe," turning back to Willow and Ron, she began her questioning, "Okay, so why did Buffy leave? Why do you guys even have to find her?"

Willow's expression darkened a bit, "Buffy was going through a lot of things this year, things that not even the Slayer shough be put through. I want to go into more, but it isn't my place. Maybe if you meet Buffy, assuming that Giles finds her, she'll tell you herself."

Faith seemed to understand, and moved on to something that had been tickling her curiousity, "I want to see this spell you guys did to find me and your girl."  
  
Willow motioned to Ron once more, "Don't look at me he's the wizard here." Faith redirected her gaze to meet the teen's eyes.  
  
"Oh, right then," Ron removed the map from his back pocket and spread it out on the cement, and removed his wand from it's holster at his belt. Seeing the tiny piece of wood, Faith began laughing hysterically.   
  
"What the hell is that?" the Slayer gasped, pointing at the wand while clutching her stomach. Ron was immediately on the offensive, and put the wand back in its container.  
  
"It's my wand," he stated haughtily. His glare did not go unnoted by the Slayer, and she lost the grin very quickly. "Do you have a better idea as to how to perform the charm? if you do, by all means go right ahead, I would find the experience quite enlightening." The sarcasm was so thick you could cut it with Curtis' axe.  
  
Faith cleared her throat, looking the slightest bit remorseful for her mocking of the boys utensil, "I'm sorry Ron. Go on," she encouraged, adding with a smile, "show me your magic stick." To the brunettes left, the half-demon began mumbling something bobbing his head a bit. Curtis stood to attention, and with a wide grin he enveloped Faith in a fierce hug.  
  
"Holy shit! That's it, that's my hit," He dropped the girl back to her feet, and started to jog into the night.  
  
"Curtis, what are you talking about? What's your hit?" Faith yelled out to him. He turned and started running backwards.  
  
"Magic Stick! And don't call me Curtis, 'cause 50 Cent is about to make his dues," the man called back. Turning a corner, Curtis was gone, leaving three very confused teens in his wake.  
  
"Who's 50 Cent?" Willow asked the dark haired Slayer.  
  
"50 Cent a.k.a. Curtis Jackson, his street name when he raps. Jesus that boy's crazy," Faith chuckled, a sound that was slowly becoming trademark for the girl. "Okay, Wiz-kid, get on with the mojo."  
  
Not bothering to question his new nick name, he recited the spell, "Acclaro Slayer," the now familiar green dot came forth, settling on the exact street they stood on. Faith sucked in a long breathe, and smacked Ron on the back, hard. So hard he almost stumbled to the ground.  
  
"Well I'll be dipped in shit," the slayer exclaimed, looking impressed by her new friends, "You got any tricks of your own, Red?"  
  
"Well if you need any pencils to float, or feel like ensouling a vampire, I'm your girl," she replied with a small smile.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask, 'cause I really don't wanna know," the slayer said, with a raised eyebrow, "all right kiddies, time to meet the watcher."  
  
"No more questions," Ron asked, sounding very relieved.  
  
Faith nodded, "No more questions, anything I need to know, I'm sure Lesley can find."  
  
"Lesley?" Willow enquired.  
  
"My watcher, I don't call her by her last name. She's like family, calling Lesley 'Ms. Knight' is just to weird, she's cool with it anyway." The pair of redheads walked down the street with their new friend, listening as Faith told them stories of former fights and former foes  
  
  
  
The stop at Lesley's house had been short, the three were only there long enough for Faith to introduce Ron and Willow, give a brief run-down of her nights patrolling, and then ask her watcher to confirm all that the pair had told her. Lesley, a pretty English woman in her later thirties, or so she looked, did just as Faith asked. It seemed that she knew Giles quite well, and had attended Watcher's training with him many years ago.  
  
After ending her phone conversation with her fellow watcher, as Giles had yet to leave for L.A. with Harry, Lesley insisted that Ron and Willow stay with her for the remainder of their visit. As it was, Faith had been living with her watcher since she was twelve, and first spotted as a potential slayer. The redheads graciously accepted the woman's offer.  
  
Before leaving Willow took the opportunity to ask Faith's watcher one more thing, "Lesley?" she started, gaining the pleasant woman's attention, "As I'm sure you know, Sunnydale is the home to a Hellmouth, and while I know that you and Faith have your hands full here in Boston, I was just wondering…Well I wanted know if it was at all possible for the two of you to come to Sunnydale with us. We really need the help, as it's demonic activity is continuously heavy."  
  
Lesley took a moment to think over the proposition from the young girl, "Willow I can see only one flaw with your plan. You see there is something of a master vampire here in Boston, that's been giving Faith and myself lots of trouble. If we were able to take him down, there would be virtually nothing here for us to look after. Kaskistos is something of a mob boss in these parts."  
  
"Don't give him the credit," Faith interjected with a snort, "now Whitey, he was a mob boss, pretty cool shit if you ask me. But Kaskistos? He's a sorry-assed hoofed bastard."  
  
"Language Faith," Lesley cautioned the brunette, and Faith rolled her eyes in response, grabbing Willow's hand as she dragged her outside to where Ron was waiting for them. Faith had promised the two a night on the town, and damn it, they were going to get it.  
  
  
  
If Ron didn't know any better, it would seem that Faith knew every bouncer, bartender and DJ in the whole of Boston. It was sometime after 1 a.m., and the trio had already been clubbing for two hours. No one really cared that the none of the three were 21, in fact two hadn't even cleared 18. But it was no matter, 'cause with Faith at your side, life was a party, so play it like every drink could be your last.  
  
Their current club of choice was thumping some remixed pop songs, and the dance floor was more like a mass of bodies gyrating as one, molding into a beautiful, possibly orgasmic, unit. It mesmerized Willow, the Bronze was great and everything, but nothing could ever compare to the things she had seen and experienced tonight. From the moment she took Faith's hand, Willow had thrown caution to the wind, promising herself to enjoy the moment, as the slayers unruly style was contagious. The girl had a captivating personality, and Ron and Willow were becoming intoxicated by her presence. Or maybe it was all the alcohol they were consuming, hard to tell.  
  
Faith and Willow made their way over to the bar, where Ron was waiting for them. The brunette had pulled the Wiccan out into the crowd, forcing her to dance through several particularly raucous beats. Willow wouldn't ever admit it, but she was having more fun than she ever remembered having in SunnyD.  
  
"So ladies," Ron started, throwing an arm over each girl, "what should we do now? This place is fantastic and…what's the name of the club again, love?" The wizard asked, addressing the brunette at his right.  
  
"The Avalon," Faith yelled over the noise.  
  
"Right. Not that The Avalon is wonderful, but there must be something else for us to do, something…what's the word? Oh right, something daring, unforgettable. I want to be able to say this is what I did in Boston? Y' know what I mean girls?"  
  
Willow nodded her head furiously, "I know jus' what your talkin' bout Ron," the girl slurred a tad, "Let's do something that we'll never forget." On the other side of Ron, Faith had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I know just the thing guys," she guaranteed, "I had planned on doing it tonight anyway. And with you guys with me, it's sure to be awesome."  
  
"I'm in," Willow announced, downing her rum and coke, which became more rum and less coke each time she ordered another. Faith looked surprised, and a little impressed too.  
  
"You don't even want to know what it is?" the slayer asked. Willow shook her head.  
  
"Doesn't matter Faithy," the girl replied, walking over to the brunette, and leaning on her shoulder, "we trust ya, don't we Ron?"  
  
"Ya damn right we do."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Willow cradled her face in her hands, slowly shaking her head as if she thought if she wished hard enough the events of the past night would go away. Faith, however, wasn't going to allow one of the best nights of her life to be dubbed a bad thing. She liked Ron and Willow, and Faith didn't like a lot of people. Sure she was cool with people, and there more than a couple who owed her favors, but friends were few and far between for the Slayer.  
  
"Come on Red, Wiz-kid, last night was awesome, and you know it. So we got some tats', big friggin deal. But look at it this way," the slayer persuaded, "when you go home you gotta story. A good one too. You get to brag to all of your friends how you guys partied from dusk til dawn with one hell of a chick." The suggestion seemed to work, as both redheads visibly brightened.   
  
"You know what Faith?" Willow asked, even though she didn't actually want a response, "you are absolutely right. Who gives a damn what I put on my body? It's my body, and if people don't like it, well tough cookies. I'm not going to be reliable old Wills for the rest of my life."  
  
"At a girl, Red, you tell 'em who's boss," Faith encouraged.  
  
"Fuckin' right I will," the Wiccan nodded, then paused, eyes growing wide, "I think you're starting to rub off on me Faith." Ron and the slayer burst into laughter, and Willow was soon to join them.   
  
It was at that moment that Lesley decided to enter the small room in the back of her second floor apartment on East 5th Street in South Boston, "Children? Are you in here…" she paused, taking a moment to get a good look at the situation, "Dear Lord…"  
  
Ron, still in a fit of giggles, turned to Willow, "Does this seem at all familiar to you?"  
  
Willow nodded, choking back another bout of laughter, "You watcher's have the oddest timing," she relayed to Lesley, who, not understanding what was so funny, had an extremely perplexed expression on her face. The look cause Faith, who also had no idea what her new friends we talking about, to laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all. Needless to say, they made quite the group of people.  
  
Catching her breath, Willow addressed Lesley once more, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just recently Ron, myself, and several of our friends had a very similar situation involving Giles," giggling once more, she finished, "it's just to much."  
  
The watcher smiled at the thought of Rupert in room surrounded by a number of guffawing teenagers. The visualization was enough to get a few good chuckles out of the rather stern woman.   
  
Once calmed, Lesley moved on with the reason she had approached the trio, "Willow, last night, which I hope you remember most of," she glared at Faith during that last part, "you asked if Faith and myself would accompany you back to Sunnydale," the watcher paused for a long and dramatic second. "I have accepted your offer," the teens immediately began to cheer, Faith being the loudest of the three. Lesley raised her hands in an effort to silence to group, she succeeded, "on one condition. If you and Ronald would help us to bring down Kaskistos, I would be more than happy to pack up our belongings and leave here the very next day. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Ron and Willow shared a long look, and though the pair had only known each other for under two weeks, they were able to convey exactly how they felt. Ron turned to woman in front of them, "Yes we have a deal. Show me where to point, and I'll light that suckers arse up with a flick of my wand."  
  
Faith squealed, though she would later deny ever doing so, and jumped across the room to hug Ron. Not letting her feel left out, both wizard and slayer brought Willow into the embrace. After a minute the three broke apart, and Faith flashed a predatory smile at her watcher.  
  
Knowing her charge far better than anyone else, Lesley began to back away, "Oh no, Faith. You know very well that I don't hug…"  
  
"Then I'd run if I were you," the brunette advised, and all three teens leapt to their feet and chased that poor woman around the apartment. And so, a the beginnings of a beautiful friendship we solidified.   
  
Okay, that was freakin long. I thought the last chapter was bad, but sheesh. Now before any of you complain or whatever, this is Season 3. 50 Cent hadn't hit the scene, and I just couldn't let the opportunity escape me. Review please, cause it would make me very happy, and that leads to more thrilling chapters. Alexis


	9. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: Breaking News! In a surprising turn of events it seems that I don't own the BtVS or Harry Potter series. As astonishing as it may be, the information has been confirmed by several correspondents. More later on this disturbing issue. Now onto the weather with Peter McLiar. Peter, what's in store for us this week? Well Alexis its seems…  
  
A/N: I'm gonna be starting my job this upcoming week, so updates will take longer to put up than before. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I need money. Now I want to rant just a little, not at any of the reviewers, just for the sake of my sanity. In every Faith fic I've read, or story's where she has a part at all, the girl is just dripping in leather. Now, I've gone through several of the books I have, looking at pictures of the dark slayer, and in very few is she wearing leather. In fact, she usually stuck to tight blue jeans and a tank. Feeling confused, any one care to help?  
  
A/N2: I don't know how many of you read the BtVS novels, but I've takin a bit from one of the. It's called "The Book of Fours" by Nancy Holder. It's a very good read, and you should all pick it up. That said, I've twisted the book only slightly, but as you know by now it's best just to go along with whatever I say.  
  
TO THE REVIEWERS:  
  
Silver Warrior- I'm sorry that you don't like Ginny/Draco, but it's what works for this fic. I agree that there is nothing to support the pairing in canon, but that's what I love about fan fiction, it doesn't have to be supported. I could write a Harry/Pansy story if I wanted to, even though I don't. Furthermore, I'm not setting up a Ron/Hermione, while I am a fan of the coupling, its not in my plans. Each will get there own Scooby, and I've hinted to which in earlier chapters. I hope you'll still read because I enjoy your reviews and love hearing your opinions.  
  
Renna-Not quite sure what I have planned for Faith, several routes I could take, but she will definitely be closest with Willow and Ron. I've found, from personal experience, that something like getting absolutely drunk with two people you don't know, makes for some close bonds. That's why I did that, Faith needed some friends, and now she's got two.  
  
Sloane Miette- Happy you enjoyed the chap. 'King Weasley' is a reference to the fifth book, you may remember 'Weasley is Our King.' Ron's tattoo will be something that Draco will get a lot of laughs out of.  
  
Tanydwr- Lesley, Faith's watcher, has a very bright future ahead of her, as Willow and Ron will now be there to help with the Kaskistos issue. And I wouldn't be surprised if 50 was less than human.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Buffy could feel two pairs of eyes watching her as she sat in the backseat of Giles' small European made car with Draco. They were the same eyes that had watched her since leaving her apartment in L.A., though the expressions portrayed through each set were entirely different. The first pair, light blue in color, were warm and loving, belonging to a man who was overjoyed to have his Slayer back with him. The second, a remarkable emerald green, looked at Buffy with much curiosity, and the Slayer could feel them searching over her face. To say the least, she found it extremely annoying. Not Giles stare, as he was a father to the girl, so it was appropriate. Not to mention he couldn't look at her for too long, he WAS driving the car.  
  
No, it was this Potter kid that was pissing off the young blonde. At first Buffy had found it cute how intrigued Harry was with her. He was a handsome man, so it didn't bother her much that he was looking at her. But that was forty-five minutes ago, and Buffy was beyond agitated with the supposed "Boy Wonder." It was about time someone set him straight, or so Buffy felt. However, Draco seized the opportunity to embarrass the dark haired wizard before the Slayer had the chance.  
  
"You know, Potter," the white haired wizard started, "it's not as if she can't see you staring at her through the mirror. Frankly, it's a bit disturbing, so maybe you should give it a rest?"   
  
Harry flushed and tore his eyes away from the mirror, "I wasn't staring, Malfoy, I was just…looking," he ended lamely, searching for an appropriate reason for him to be gazing at the girl. "It's my first time meeting a Slayer, is all, I was wondering if there was anything that distinguished them."  
  
Giles gave a bit of a snort, "If there was the Watcher's Council would have heard of it by now. A Slayer can come in any race, any size, any anything so long as it's a girl. There was myth about a mole, but it's never been proven."  
  
Buffy decided it was time for the girl in question to enter the conversation, "My first Watcher told me about that. He said the mole on my back showed that I was the Slayer, and I told him it was the beginnings of skin cancer. The only thing giving us Slay-gals away would be the strength and speed."  
  
"Speaking of Slayers," Harry began, happy to have the conversation of a safer subject, "how's Willow coming along with her search?"  
  
"What search?" Buffy questioned, not liking the sound of Slayer, search and Willow all in the same sentence. It would be just the Slayer's luck if her best friend was already in trouble before she even reached Sunnydale.  
  
Giles smiled softly at his charge's concern, "The search for you. You see I asked Harry and a few of friends to help us look for you. As you already know, there are now two Slayers, even after…" he trailed off, feeling that prior occurrences were still a tender issue for Buffy.  
  
Buffy nodded her head silently, remembering Kendra and the many things surrounding her death. All these thoughts contributed to the growing doubt in Buffy that she wouldn't be able to adjust to living on the Hellmouth once more. Filing those fears away, she moved to the discussion at hand, "So what does that have to do with Willow?"  
  
"Well you see," Harry started, as he cleaned the frames of his glasses, "we did a spell to locate the Slayer on a map of the States, and we received two results. There wasn't anyway to distinguish which was you, so Mr. Giles and myself went to L.A., while Willow and my friend Ron went to Boston."  
  
"Boston?" the blonde screeched, causing Draco to jump in his seat beside her, "Giles, why did you let Will go to Boston? She's never been to Boston! And I doubt Boy Wonder's friend has either. Which leads me to believe that my closest friend is like four thousand miles away, with a stranger, on her way to meet another stranger. Both strangers possessing abilities far beyond her own."  
  
The Watcher rolled his eyes, "Buffy, do you honestly think I would send Willow to the East Coast without her having a basic knowledge as to where she was. She is 'Net girl,' and you know as well I that Willow if fully capable to handle herself," Giles finished talking down to the girl slightly.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry," Buffy admitted, "but she's Willow, I'm allowed to jump to conclusions for Willow. Have you heard from here at all since she left?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have," Giles relayed. "Ron and Willow were able to find the other Slayer, Faith, on their first night in Boston. Of course, the tracking spell probably came in handy. Nonetheless, they are now staying with Faith's Watcher, Ms. Lesley night, whom I spoke to last night in order to confirm Willow's story.  
  
"So as you can see, Willow is in good hands. She's suppose to call me at some point this afternoon to tell us Ms. Knights decision on whether or not her and Faith will be coming to Sunnydale," Giles ended. Buffy looked extremely curious, it would be very interesting to have another Slayer around. She remembered how serious and diligent Kendra was, and hoped that this other girl was a bit more laid-back.  
  
Draco chuckled, "I still can't believe there are two Slayers. It makes you wonder why the Council never tried something like this before. They could have had a whole army of Slayers by now." Buffy shot a glare at the wizard to her left, causing him to stammer out a more understandable response, "It's good that they didn't though, that's just plain sick. Killing off Slayers and bringing them back, just so that they could have more."  
  
Giles was less worried about the ethics of the present conversation, and stayed focused on something else the boy had said, "How do you know about the Council? I thought all you wizards didn't believe in Slayers, thought it to be a myth."  
  
"No, I've known about the Slayer since I was a boy," Draco stated, moving on to elaborate, "My mother's sister, India was a Slayer. The family didn't talk much about her, she was taken away to be trained when she was eight. Her last name was changed, to Cohen, I believe. Died in 1996, got hacked apart by something nasty." He didn't seem very phased by what he just said. Nor should he be, Draco had met his aunt only once, and it was after she called. India had demanded to see her family one last time, she knew that Slayer's didn't live long. She had been a nice women, and the memory was pleasant, but Draco didn't have a deep enough bond to get overly upset by her death.  
  
"I didn't know you're aunt was a slayer, I didn't know you had an aunt. Hell I didn't know there was a slayer until last week," Harry said softly, rather amazed by everything going on. The emotion was becoming all the more frequent for the boy since arriving in America, more precisely Sunnydale.  
  
"Well, you never asked, did you?" Draco replied in a sharp tone. It was obvious to Buffy that the blonde by her side felt left out among Harry and his friends. That included Ginny, while the Slayer was sure the pair had a great relationship, she couldn't help but wonder if Draco was still seen as the evil Slytherin prick, even after all he had done. The boy's presence was taken for granted by the Trio.  
  
Giles cleared his throat, "You said she died in 1996?" Draco nodded his head wordlessly. "So that would make your aunt, Buffy's predecessor. Quite the coincidence."  
  
Harry was the one to snort this time, "How many are we up to now, 15? 20? I swear one more twist of fate and I'll begin to wonder whether this is Southern California, or the Twilight Zone." Giles chuckled, while Draco didn't understand the pop culture reference, and Buffy just didn't get what Harry was talking about.  
  
"What twists of fate?" the Slayer questioned, with narrowed eyes. She didn't like happenstances because they usually turned out bad for her.  
  
"Oh nothing bad," Giles assured, developing a gleam in his eye that was more commonly associated with Xander. "You see Ron, the boy accompanying Willow to Boston, and his sister, Ginny," he paused making sure Buffy was still with him. The librarian didn't know of Draco's relationship with the other four wizards, nor did he know how much Buffy was aware of. At her nod he continued, "it seems that they have some relations in these parts."  
  
"Really?" Buffy perked a bit, loving even the slightest bit of gossip, "Who is it?"  
  
"Oz," Giles stated, receiving a look similar to his own at the news. Draco, though not knowing the boy personally, seemed very fascinated.  
  
"What?" Buffy questioned, then shook her head, "No, I mean how. How are they related to Oz?"  
  
Harry smiled, and took it upon himself to tell the story. Giles was driving the car, and it wouldn't be good if they got into a car accident only a half-hour from home.  
  
  
  
"This is nice," Ginny stated. Oz, Xander, Hermione and herself were all soaking up the sun at one of California's many beaches, this particular one situated on the Hellmouth. But with the sky clear and blue, the sun beaming down onto the sand, and the water looking cool and inviting, it was without a doubt, nice.   
  
Xander and Hermione were off frolicking in the water, while the youngest Weasleys lie on a blanket, an appealing looking picnic set in front of them. With Giles, Willow, Harry, and Ron all gone on the quest for Buffy, the teens had nothing better to do than play in the sun like all the other normal boys and girls. It had been a long time since any of them had experienced "normal."  
  
Oz smiled to his twin, "It is." It was his second day without Willow and the only reason he wasn't sulking in a dark corner was because of this wonderful being he had come to know as his sister. The thought of it still got to the werewolf every now and then. Oz had a family, a new name, a whole new list of possibilities for his future. And with all this came many questions. What was his family like? When would he meet the many other Weasleys? Would he go to live with them? Was he a wizard too? Who took him as a baby? Who the Hell was he now? Not Daniel Osbourne, and therefore, he wasn't Oz.  
  
"You're still Oz," Ginny interrupted her brother's worries, "No one is expecting anything from you, other than just to be you. Yes, the family wants to meet you, but it's nothing to fret over." Ginny paused, thinking about the many questions on Oz's mind, he wasn't the only one troubled by some of them.  
  
"And everything else?" The elder twin prodded, sensing the discomfort from the girl.  
  
She sighed and put her head on the werewolf's shoulder, "I don't know. I know that my parents would love to have you with us, that I would love to have you with us. But I also know that you have a life here, including that last year of school because you managed to get yourself kept back. Honestly Oz," Ginny shook her head a bit. Her brother was one of the most intelligent people she had ever met, counting Hermione, it didn't make sense for him to be repeating his senior year. "Whatever your decision, I'm with you, and not just in to figurative sense. Don't look at me that way, I've only just found you, and sure I may not have actually known you existed, but I knew you weren't there," the redhead paused frustrated, "Oh I'm not making any sense."   
  
Oz gave a soft chuckle, "Sure you are, or at least I hope you are, because I get it. I've read stories, saw movies, and heard songs all talking about this hole inside a person. That someone was missing a part of themselves, and finally found that part in someone else. Always thought it to be a load of crap, so when you came along I was kinda stunned. But I wasn't at the same time, cuz it was like 'Whoa, I know this girl, I know that me and her are the same.' I didn't know you weren't here, until you were."  
  
Lifting her head off Oz's shoulder, Ginny turned to her brother, "Have I told you how much I enjoy having someone around who understands me? Because I do, you're the best twin ever."  
  
The black-haired teen smirked at the girl, "I'm pretty sure Fred and George are going to disagree on that." Ginny had taken in upon herself to have Oz as acquainted as possible with the brothers he had yet to meet. It wasn't until describing the boys to her newest sibling that she realized how different they all were, excluding Fred and George. Though those two had a brand of rowdiness that none of the other Weasley boys could compare to. Ron, as mature as he wanted to seem, would always be a kid at heart. Percy had a stick so big up his ass that it should hold a world record, the family never completely got over his betrayal. Bill had grown out of his "rebel without a cause" phase, much to Mrs. Weasleys delight, and got married. He met his wife, Cecile, in Romania, and were engaged mere months after. Ginny would be an aunt in two months. As for Charlie, he was still the eldest and least sure of the future.  
  
"Someone else has to understand you, Gin. What about that guy, Draco?" Oz implored, focusing his searching eyes on the girl. The girl who was now smiling brightly.  
  
"Draco? He's wonderful, everything I could hope for. And Merlin is he gorgeous…" Ginny trailed off, momentarily interrupted by thoughts of a white-blonde boyfriend. Coming out of the daze, she continued, "But he doesn't always understand. He still insist that I have no reason to hang-out with Ron and his friends. Draco will never comprehend that they're my friends as well, and if he'd only give them a chance, they could be his too.  
  
"What about you," Ginny turned her eyes back to Oz, having been staring off into the ocean while speaking of her boyfriend, "Does Willow grasp every little thing about you?"  
  
Oz smirked a bit, "I don't think it's any of my sisters business what Willow has been 'grasping', little or not."  
  
The girls eyes grew big, and she slapped the werewolf on the arm. Only to join him in laughing afterward. "Daniel," she feigned scolding him, "you know full well what I meant. If mum had heard you just now, tsk tsk. When did you get such a filthy mind?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Always been there. Just never got around to saying the things I think."  
  
"Of course not," Ginny agreed rolling her eyes, "that would take more than three words per sentence. Now answer my question mister, or I'll curse you."  
  
Oz through his arms up in mock surrender, "Okay, okay. Willow tries, she does, and I love her for it. But I don't know if she will ever fully get me, and I don't think I'll ever truly know her."  
  
"So you love her?" The witch asked in a soft voice, she knew the answer of course. Partly because she could hear it in his head whenever Willow was near, or on his mind. But also because Ginny could relate with that emotion.  
  
He nodded his head, suddenly very sincere, "Bit too much if you ask me. And you?"  
  
"More than the infuriating bastard will ever know."  
  
"Can't wait to meet him."  
  
"Oh, he's bound to make an impression."  
  
  
  
It was deathly silent, and whether that was more frightening than the pursuer, the girl waist deep in water didn't knew. The hunt had been going on for nearly and hour, and fatigue was beginning to set in. Her hunter be anywhere, and that was a chilling thought, because he was merciless, and would do whatever it takes to catch his prey. That fact became evident from prior incidents.  
  
The girl whirled, hearing a soft splash from behind, but no there was nothing there. Her opponent was very clever in the means of pursuit, he seemed to know what her weak points were. And it was one of those flaws that cost her the game, for she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice her attacker coming up from below the water. He tackled her with a quickness neither knew the boy possessed, sending both into the water. The girl let out a shrilling scream.  
  
Managing to pull away from the boys grasp, she stood to confront him, "Xander!! I specifically told you I didn't want to be dunked, so what did you do? You spent the last thirty minutes chasing me!"  
  
The brunette cocked his head to the side, not so much in confusion, but because we was taking in the sight of a Hermione soaking wet, "I'm trying to see the problem here, I seriously am, but…" Xander got a silly smile on his face, and was gone to the world. That is until the girl he was staring at smacked him off the side of his head.  
  
"Do try to pay attention Xander, not just… ogle," its was Hermione's turn to trail off, as she too realized that her companion was incredibly appealing, especially with his shirt off. Snapping out of her reverie, the witch tried to resume her glare at the boy, and when it became obvious she couldn't, Hermione stormed out of the water, arms folded across her chest. Why? Because she's Hermione, and acting this way is, like, her job. Or at least that was Xander's thought on the subject, as he followed the girl back to the sand.  
  
"Hey, hang on," he called out, trying to catch up to his witch. 'Whoa, my witch? There's a new thought.' She spun to look him head-on, face flushed, and eyes refusing to look Xander in the eye.  
  
"What?" the bushy haired teen asked, gaze to the sandy ground. The last thing she needed was to get into the conversation her and this wonderful specimen of a man were about to have.  
  
Taking her hand, Xander sat them both on the ground. He caressed a shell in his hands, tracing a path a long its grooves with his eyes, and fingers. As he felt the need to look anywhere else, but her, while saying this. "Hermione, I, uh…Christ I'm bad at this," shaking his head he tried again, "I kinda have a thing for you. I know we just met, but the past couple of days have been great. Spending time with you, getting to know you. Even hearing about how you and Ron used to date, it was fun, no matter how jealous it made me."  
  
"Jealous?" Hermione questioned, she too looking at the shell in Xander's hands. She put a hand on top of his, turning the shell over, both of them now toying with it.  
  
Xander nodded his head, a cleared his now dry throat, "Yea, the thought of someone else with you, someone else touching you. I don't like it, I don't want anyone but me touching you." His eyes grew wide and he tried to cover up, "That came out a lot dirtier than I meant it."  
  
Hermione stifled a laugh, "Oh, it's fine. I knew what you meant. I feel it too, even after only knowing you for a couple hours. When I thought you were with that girl, Cordelia? It felt like my stomach dropped a mile."  
  
"And the stomach is directly related to the heart," the boy added with a smile, as the pair were finally looking at each other. Dropping the shell, he took her hand, "So do you wanna…you know?"  
  
The with widened her eyes in horror, "Xander! I may like you but I will certainly not…you know…after only a week!"  
  
Xander gave a similar reaction, "Wait a minute I wasn't talking about sex! I was asking if you wanted to date or something. I've never even had sex!"  
  
She faltered off her anger, a soft smile taking place once again, "Oh, well that's just fine. I mean the dating part, not that it isn't great that you're a virgin. Well maybe it isn't great for you…I'll just shut up now."  
  
The brunette let out a deep laugh, and through an arm around the girl, "You know this is the funniest conversation I've had about my sex life."  
  
It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Does the subject come up often?"  
  
"You'd be surprised. And what about you? What's your…status?"  
  
"Aren't you just dying to find out." 


	10. Something to Talk About

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. These things a really annoying, you know. If I did own Buffy or Harry Potter I would not be sitting in mismatched pajamas at 8:30 in the morning. Nor would I be failing English. Yay for summer school.  
  
A/N: Yea so work plus school equal not being able to write as often as I once could. In all honesty I contemplated giving up the series. Not just this one, but also the other I've been writing and posting. So, here's hoping there are still a few people following the fic.  
  
Now, something I need to address, which I find to be very important. This fic is under the Humor genre, but it hasn't funny enough. So as of this update, I'm changing the genre, it's not that I don't think I'm funny, because I most certainly do. I just feel that this is no longer a comedy. Hell, it's more of a Romance.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!  
  
'Nuff talking, let's get to the goods!  
  
Something to Talk About  
  
This was good. Well okay, maybe it wasn't GOOD, but it was certainly an improvement. Having a slayer around is always a good thing, especially when this slayer was Buffy; she was back to bring down the bad guys. The only problem was that no one had spoke for the last ten minutes. Most of the people in Giles' living room felt it wasn't there business, so left the discussion to the Sunnydale natives.  
  
The first thing the petite slayer did upon arriving at the Hellmouth, was go straight home, and beg forgiveness from her mother. The timing was apparently very impressive, as Joyce had come close to joining a book club in order to cope with losing her daughter. Communication had been restored, hugs were shared and tears were shed. Mrs. Summers even apologized to Giles for blaming the incident on the poor watcher. It had gone spectacularly if Buffy did say so herself.   
  
That was then, and this is now, as the saying went. No one was talking, there had been a hug, but it had been one from Draco, in order to calm the slayer down. And the only person who was about to cry was Buffy herself. 'Maybe if Willow was here,' the blonde thought, 'she always makes things better. But no she's in Boston with one of Oz's brothers -Whoa to that- and some…'  
  
Buffy didn't get to finish her thought, as the phone rang, startling everyone, except for Oz that is. A wrecking ball could crash through the apartment, and the wolf would barely flinch. The resident of the apartment made his way into the kitchen, sighing from the tension before picking up the ringing contraption.  
  
"Yes?" the watcher answered, looking over the still disturbingly quiet reunion in the other room.  
  
"Giles? It's Willow," was the reply, the Wiccan sounding a little out of breath. As she was, having spent the past hour chasing Faith's watcher around their apartment. The tables had been turned, as it seemed that Lesley had some experience in the ways of tickling, even managing to get Faith on several occasions.  
  
Giles smiled into the phone, knowing that this call would make all the difference in the atmosphere of the room. "Willow, how are you? Everything going alright?" This statement, as predicted, made several people straighten up, and spread smiles across their faces.  
  
"Oh, I'm great," the redhead exclaimed, "Boston is so much fun! Faith and Lesley are wicked cool and…" Willow trailed off when Giles started laughing, leaving the girl slightly confused. "What? What's funny?"  
  
Giles cleared his throat, "Willow, you do realize you just said 'wicked' don't you?"  
  
"Oh, no. This is all Faith's fault; she has an…affect on people. Let's just say it was a good move sending me, and not Xander."  
  
"What do you mean," the watcher questioned, "what sort of 'affect' could she possibly have?"  
  
Willow chuckled and, unbeknownst to Giles, ran her hand over the bandage on her upper right arm, "It's hard to explain over the phone, but you'll know what I mean when you meet her."  
  
Giles perked up at this comment, "Meet her? Does that mean Faith will becoming back to Sunnydale with you and Ronald?" Once more, heads turned towards the phone, curiosity written over all of their faces.  
  
"Yup, her watcher gave us the okay, in fact, Lesley is coming too. All we have to do is help them take down the local big bad, and the Hellmouth will have two permanent sets of slayers' and watchers'," Willow paused, taking in a deep breath before starting again, "Is she there Giles? Did you find her?"  
  
Giles smiled warmly, drawing up his eyes to meet the pair belonging to his slayer. The blondes face brightened, seemingly knowing what Willow had said. "Yes, she's here, would you like to speak with her?"   
  
"Yes," the girl answered without hesitation.  
  
Giles motioned for Buffy to come to the phone, and was nearly knocked over by the shear force of her, when the slayer ran and snatched the phone away.  
  
"Wills?"  
  
"Buffy?" There was a long pause, and range of emotions had to be dealt with, and though there was silence, it wasn't the deafening and awkward kind that had plagued the room before Willow's call.   
  
"Don't you ever do that to us again!" Willow reprimanded, once she had her bearings back.   
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," the slayer confirmed, a fairly big smile taking over her expressions. Buffy shifted slightly, asking uncomfortably, "So, this new slayer, what's she like?"  
  
Across the country, Willow looked over her shoulder at the girl in question, who was disinfecting Ron's tattoo. Turning back, she replied, "She's great. I mean she's nothing like you at all. Not that you aren't great, cause you know, you're Buffy, but she's Faith. I'm not making much sense. All that matters is that she's cool, and a good slayer, you'll definitely like her."  
  
Buffy chuckled a little bit, "I'll have to take your word for it, until I meet her."  
  
"We'll be home soon, just gotta take down this guy with hooves, it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Is Oz around?"  
  
Buffy shook her head in confusion, "Yea he is, one sec. Missed ya, Will."  
  
"Yea, missed you too," Willow mumbled softly. It couldn't be said that the discomfort between the two best friends had been completely dissolved, mostly because that would be far too cliché. No, instead the girls promised to sit down and resolve their issues as soon as the redhead returned. The slayer then said her goodbyes to Willow, and handed the phone off to Oz, who was quietly waiting on the couch by his sister. Which is a strategic move by the author to redirect the storyline onto its core characters, Ginny and Oz.  
  
"Hey," Oz said softly into the receiver.  
  
"Hey," Willow replied, a smile creeping onto her face, "miss me?"  
  
"Too much. You?"   
  
"Back to three words I see," the redhead mused, "And yes, I miss you. Guess what?"  
  
"What," the werewolf asked, now sporting his own grin.  
  
"Okay you can't tell anyone, but I got a tattoo!"  
  
There was a small pause, as Oz took a moment to process what his girlfriend said. Seeing the shocked look on her brother's face, Ginny couldn't help but open her inner ear to his thoughts.  
  
"Holy shit," the twins spoke at the same time, earning them odd looks from Buffy and Draco, who hadn't been there long enough to hear about the twins' capabilities. The fact that there were more gifts to come was something that was lost on all of them.  
  
  
  
Draco leaned up against the wall and ran a hand through his slicked back hair. He looked rather contemplative, which was fitting, considering that the wizard was thinking, "So you're saying that the two of you are involved in some sort of epic, but at the same time fairly vague prophecy?"  
  
Ginny shifted her shoulders uncomfortably, "Well it isn't just Oz and myself, we're pretty sure that Buffy and this other slayer, Faith are involved."  
  
"Yes, because one just wasn't enough for the PTB, I must set the record for most screwed over Slayer in history," Buffy commented in a dry and sarcastic tone.   
  
After hanging up with Willow, and refusing to tell anyone what she said, Oz and Ginny went on to explain to the new arrivals why it was that they could hear and communicate through thoughts. The news wasn't going over well, to say the least, Buffy immediately showing negativity towards anything concerning predictions, while Draco was more worried about the safety of his girlfriend. Closing the Hellmouth, while it would certainly help Sunnydale as well as the world, was an incredibly dangerous exploit, and though the blonde had every faith in Ginny, he still didn't want to risk it.  
  
"Fine," Oz stated, in a quiet but cool voice, "If you don't want to get involved, Buffy, than you don't have to. You have enough on your plate anyway, I'm sure Faith will be willing to help out." He stared down at his hands, not feeling the need to look at anyone in the room. Oz never had a set path, never had a future, and until meeting Willow, never cared about anything. Now not only did he care, but he had a cause, something to live for. Possibly die for. It was scary, but revitalizing, and no one would stop him from completing his destiny.  
  
Ginny nodded her head, and met Draco's gaze full-on, "Draco, I love you, you know that, and your concern is touching," her tone then changed from gentle, to menacing, "But if you think for a second I'm going to stand back and let the 'big kids' take care of things, then I'm not sure you know who I am." She paused, only to walk over to where her boyfriend was, and lay a hand on his chest, "Do you know who I am? Let me tell you, I am the capable young woman who kicked your father's ass. And I'll gladly do the same to you if you ever try to make a decision for me again." With that, Ginny kissed him, not only silencing his chance at a rebuttal, but winning the argument as well.  
  
Oz lifted his head in order to see what his sister had done, upon observation, he turned to the slayer, "I'd do the same, but I'm sort of seeing someone, and I don't think she'd appreciate it much if I kissed you."  
  
Buffy let out a snort, as did Xander and Hermione, who were trying to keep out of the conversation. Sitting down next to the werewolf, and gripping him in a hug, the girl replied, "Don't worry Oz, you're a great guy, but not my type."  
  
"The werewolf thing?" Oz questioned, an amused expression on his face.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "No. God no, I dated a vampire, at least you're alive. In all honesty, I don't date musicians, I did once and well…wasn't a good move."  
  
"Fair enough," Oz responded.  
  
"Oz, about the prophecy," Buffy started, "count me in. I know if the table's were turned, you'd be here for me."  
  
The werewolf nodded, asking in a quiet voice, "It was the Faith part wasn't it?"  
  
"Oh yea, haven't even met the girl and I fear she'll upstage me."  
  
Oz chuckled and put an arm around the slayer, as they walked out of the kitchen, where the discussion had taken place, and back into the living area. Draco and Ginny soon followed suit.  
  
Once they were all settled in, Giles cleared his throat, "Now that we are all aware of current circumstances, I'd like to bring up something that has been on my mind since we discovered the Noble Twin's Prophecy.  
  
"It seems to me that these shared thoughts are only the tip of the iceberg. While the foretelling was vague, as Draco pointed out, it does speak of great power. Granted, Ginny is a witch, and Oz is not only a werewolf, but also most likely a wizard himself, I can't help but think there will be more on the way. The two of you were separated for a reason, that I am sure of."  
  
The teens as a whole sort of nodded their heads in agreement, though Hermione's brain would not allow her to just remain quiet. In fact it was very rare that she was silent for longer than five minutes, even in her sleep.  
  
"Maybe the longer Ginny and Oz are together, the more power is revealed. Has anything else happened?"   
  
"Well there was the dream," Ginny supplied.  
  
"What dream," Giles prompted, leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"I was having a nightmare," the witch started, "it's one I have quite frequently, about the Chamber of Secrets…Anyway Oz showed up and sort of saved the day, when usually the dream just goes on until right before I should die."  
  
"I never show up?" Harry asked, feeling slightly guilty, though he had no reason to be. Ginny shook her head, giving her friend a sad smile.  
  
Giles turned his attention to Oz, "You dreamed this as well?"  
  
"Yea," the teen confirmed, "We woke up at the same time right after. Not only that, but I could hear her thought's in the dream, and visa versa."  
  
Draco cocked his head to the side, "But that isn't too big a deal is it? I've been in Ginny's dreams before, including that one in question. Hell I ran into Oz in one of the tunnels!"  
  
"You share dreams with Ginny and Oz as well?" Giles was leaning forward so far in his chair that if one more revelation were made he would surely fall off it from undying curiosity. It was very possible that he wasn't sitting any longer, just squatting so it appeared that way.  
  
Draco puffed out his chest and put an arm around his girlfriend, "Don't make it sound dirty, I was there for ten seconds, tops." Giles looked taken aback by the wizard's comments, as he was now safely pressed against his chair.   
  
Where as Buffy just snorted.  
  
"Not much stamina, eh Draco?" The slayer questioned, an almost Malfoy like smirk on her face. Those in the room who knew Draco prior to today where nervously awaiting his angered response. So when he started to laugh, it was fairly surprising.  
  
"Blondie, don't try to fool yourself," Draco advised, "I know you're dying for a chance in the sack with me. But, as I've told you several times Summers, I'm taken."  
  
Buffy was about to retort, however Giles cut her off, stern voice intact, "I think we're straying from the point at hand. This, incase you have all forgotten, is the increase in power that Ginny and Oz maybe experiencing. Now Oz, have you and Willow ever shared dreams?"  
  
Oz shrugged, "Not to my knowledge, I've had really…vivid dreams. So if we did share them, I don't think either of us would ever bring them up." An uncharacteristic blush was tingeing the werewolf's cheek, while Draco and Xander snickered at his bashfulness. Their respective women slapped them both in their legs.  
  
"Why is that we can never get away from the subject of sex," Hermione questioned, her hand still resting on Xander's thigh from where she had slapped him. Harry coughed at her bluntness, while Draco looked rather impressed that she knew the word, and her boyfriend just slid an arm around her, mumbling 'that's my girl.'  
  
"Oh, come off it Harry," the witch instructed, "we're not thirteen anymore, and I happen to know you're no stranger to sex."  
  
"For the love of all that is good and just, could we please stay on topic!"  
  
All the teens in the room, even Draco, turned to Giles, flashing sheepish smiles, and muttering apologies to the watcher. He raised his hand in turn, to once again silence the group of young people.  
  
The librarian was able to continue on with his brainstorming, this time without any interruptions from the rowdy adolescents. It was decided that as soon as the others returned from the east coast the group would research any connections between the twins dreams and their loved ones appearances in them. A topic that neither Oz, nor Ginny were looking forward to, though Draco seemed quite pleased.   
  
For the time being the pair were just to spend as much time together as possible, in the hopes that new abilities should surface. Giles himself planned to consult his many books, looking for references to the Twins, or any powers that generally accompany telepathy.  
  
In other words, it was a typical week in Sunnydale.   
  
  
  
"Christ women! That burns, isn't there another way to do this, possibly one involving food?"  
  
Willow had just hung up the phone with Oz, and had turn to find that Faith was still cleaning the arm of a whiny Ron. The redhead suppressed a laugh, as it was clear that the slayer was got a lot of joy out of making the wizard squirm, in whatever way necessary.  
  
Faith gave the boy a mock-sympathetic look; "Want me to kiss it better?"   
  
A blush rose in Ron's cheeks, but he didn't lose his bothered glare, "Why is everything about kissing with you?"  
  
The slayer chuckled as she re-bandaged his arm, "Not everything's about kissing Ron." There was a suggestive smirk on her face that was missed by either redhead in the room. Though Willow was more focused on the déjà vu she was once again experiencing.  
  
"Yea, some of it's about groping," the Wiccan mutter off hand, but it was still caught by the by the super-sensed Slayer, who gave Willow a look of what seemed to be approval.  
  
"Y'know Red, I think me and you are on our way to being fast friends."  
  
"We're not friends already," Willow questioned with a strategic pout, knowing it would get a laugh out of Faith. Success.  
  
"I stand corrected," Faith stated, and she was quite right, seeing as she had just got up from the couch. "Now, if Wizkid is done bitching, we can go kick some hoofed ass."  
  
"His ass has hooves as well?" Ron asked perplexed. Faith merely slapped him on the back as she grabbed her leather and headed out the door, with Willow close behind. Ron ran after the pair, swearing under his breath about the 'bloody Americans.'  
  
They made there way into the night, shouting goodbyes to Lesley, on their way to a local warehouse to take down a wannabe Master.   
  
Tune in next week kiddies, Faith's bout to lay a smack down with the help her magical redheads. 


End file.
